For the Klien's
by Sxkitn
Summary: Hiding the roommate from his latest conquest is one thing, but being pussy-blocked repeatedly by the same drool-worthy man is quite another. It's time for Bella to wake up and see what is truly going on under her own nose.
1. Chapter 1

**So decided to try my hand and see if I can do a short little story usen only pictures from Emmy's Pervy Picspirations as my muse… **

***crosses finger* **

**Must send a shout out to my completely awesome beta, **

**Sassyvampmama what would I ever do without you… **

**Disclaimer: All Mrs. Myers.. I just like to play with them.. **

"It's raining men? Hallelujah? It's raining men! Ameeeeeennnnnnnnn." I sang at the top of my lungs as I distractedly rinsed my strawberry scented conditioner from my hair.

"Yes ma'am, it is." his deep voice sang off key finishing that song's exciting chorus for me. I rolled my eyes as I worked up the suds for my body wash on my puff.

"I could swear I locked that door." I sighed resignedly and heard him laugh; the same one that caused the most amazing feeling of need cover my body.

"You really think a simple thing like that little lock would keep me out?"

"Was hoping," I said under my breath as I rinsed. "Who are you hiding from this morning; blond headed bimbo, fire engine red waif, or how about a black haired pixie?"

"Really Bells, I need you for more than just to hide me." He admonished me. Heck, he even had the gall to sound just a tad hurt about it too.

"Yeah, like when you're hungry, or need your laundry done, or how about when you can't figure out your classwork 'cuz you were too busy making out with the brown headed tramp that sat next to ya." I closed my eyes and submerged my head under the stream of water cutting out any and all excuses he would make up.

"… incompetent you know." was all I caught of his rant that I already knew so well.

"Yes, I know you are sweetie." I giggled when I felt him slap my hip, the cold shower curtain stopping any connection between our skins.

"You know I hate it when you don't listen to me." he huffed, I shook my head in amusement and smiled as I turned off the water and reached form my fluffy purple towel, slipping my arm between the curtain and shower wall.

"I still think we should change this to a glass door."

"Only problem there is that they are see through."

"The problem being…?" I shook my head as he laughed again. I wrapped the towel around myself and steeped out the shower into our way-to-small-for-two-people bathroom.

"I really don't think….. Oh My God!….Could you have at least put a pair of shorts on?" I screamed when I finely noticed him leaning up against the counter in nothing but a pair of gray Calvin Klein's. "I see enough of your skivvies when I'm washing them, thank you very much." I turned around and faced the shower so I wouldn't be caught staring in his body.

But oh, what a body it was. Over six foot seven two hundred and fifteen pounds of football sculpted perfection; that is what it was. He had a head of chocolate brown hair grown out just long enough to see the start of his curls and shimmering sky blue eyes that could look right into your soul. Or how about those dimple of his that I dream about licking every single night? Then you have the many pieces of art covering his arms and back, not to mention the sexy silver ring that hangs from his left nipple. Yeah, believe me, I so don't need to stare, I already have every inch of that body memorized.

"Hell Bells, you're lucky I even remembered the skivvies." he laughed out as he picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom.

"Really Em… really?" I dramatically sighed, pretending to be upset but secretly basking in the warmth of his skin against my still wet flesh.

"Just thought I would do my part in keeping the hall carpet dry." He nonchalantly tossed me on my bed and winked as I fumbled around trying my hardest to keep my towel wrapped around me. "By the way, it was a blonde bombshell that unfortunately could only talk about the political running's that are going on. Guess that's what I get for slumming around the law department." He said just as dramatically as he ran out of the door way right as my pillow flew from my hands after him.

"Sleaze! She better be gone before you this time Emmett. I'm not entertaining or breaking it to yet another one." I screamed as loudly as I could, hoping to God that the law-bimbo down the hall could hear me and would slither her way out of my home all that much faster.

CK~CK~CK~CK

"You are one lucky bitch you know that?" Angela mumbled around her mouthful of meatball sub. "I get stuck with looking at a pair of baggy boxers, ones that have seen much better days, mind you, hanging loosely around a body that looks like it hasn't seen the sun in forever. Oh, and don't even get me started on the muscles that DON'T exist."

"You know Ang, that's really is not the best way to talk about your husband." I laughed as I shook my head.

"Don't get me wrong," She said as she swallowed another bite and took a long drink of soda. "I love Ben to death, wouldn't have married the ass and moved into his geek-suite if I didn't, but God Bells, Emmett is so hot." She sighed longingly as she stared blindly off into space.

"Are you picturing him in his Calvins?" I asked and she nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't take the fantasies of the married away, Missy." She pulled out her patented 'Evil Teacher' look and even did the finger point thing.

"You're gonna scare the fuck out of children all over the world with a look like that." I laughed as she rolled her eyes and joined in.

"Scaring 101… got an A." she joked as we finished our meal and started to walk back through campus. "So when are you going to bite the bullet and just fuck him already?" she asked me rather abruptly.

Now mind you, if I hadn't heard this very same question every single day for the last year, in fact, every day that I had been living with Emmett, I probably would have choked on my Mt. Dew. But, thanks to my best friends' need for being straight forward, and her single-minded pigheadedness, I had already known this question was going to come out sooner or later today.

"Well let's see," I stalled, stroking my chin with my free hand and did my best rendition of a standing Rodin's 'The Thinker'. "Other than the fact that he has slept with almost every single woman on campus, or that he is the most chauvinistic man in the world- there is also the little problem that HE DOSEN'T LIKE ME THAT WAY."

"One of these days you're gonna have to open your eyes and see the truth, my friend." She shook her head and gave me a one armed hug before running off to her own class.

"I see the truth every morning when I have to hide his ass from yet another bimbo." I screamed at her retreating back.

"Not every morning…" She shot back over her shoulder before disappearing through a door.

CK~CK~CK~CK

"I'm not really in the mood tonight, Jess." I said wearily into the phone. I was barely holding up said phone to my ear with my shoulder as my laptop bag slid down my arm causing my keys to fall to the ground and my pile of text books and lose papers to follow suit. "Mother fucker!" I hissed as I followed everything down to the ground and leaned my back against my still locked apartment door.

"Bella, what happened? Are you ok?" her already high-pitched voice rose in worry.

"I'm fine Jess," I sighed and threw my head back, "I'm just having one of those days where you wish you had never gotten out of bed."

"Yeah, I've had a few of those myself this week. So you're gonna come tonight, right?" I huffed and rolled my eyes. One thing about Jess is she can't, no-she won't, take no for an answer.

"ARGH! I guess I _could_ use a couple drinks after the day I've had today." I heard her squeal and I quickly peeled the phone from my ear. "BUT… I'm only going to stay for two and then I'm coming back home, I do have that paper due in Human Anatomy."

"Why don't you get Emmett to help you with that? I'd be willing to bet that boy knows his way around the human body perfectly."

"And this is where I say 'Goodbye Jess, I will see you at the Kappa Pie house tonight at eight'." I hung up before she could say a word, dropping my phone onto the mat next to me and once again slamming my head back into the door with my eyes shut. "Fuck…Fuck…Fuck.."

"Messy, messy, Miss Bella." I shook my head and cursed a few more times under my breath before opening my eyes and glaring up at him. Emmett chuckled as he slipped his key into the lock and swung the door wide open in one clean movement. Of course, with my back still resting on the door I went tumbling into our apartment with a graceful thump as soon as he did though.

"I really hate your face right now." I hissed as I closed my eyes and laid there on the floor refusing to move even a single inch for a moment.

"How can anyone hate this face?" he chided back as he stepped over my sprawled body and laughed down at me once more.

"They would only have to take a few moments to get to know the person behind it." I smarted back as I pulled myself up and started to pick up my mess. I looked up in shock as Emmett bent down beside me and helped me with my books and laptop bag.

"And then they would only love me even more," he said as he elbowed me, causing me to once again end up on my ass, "just like you do." He stood up then, taking everything he could in his monster arms and placed it on the kitchen table. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you're cooking; it's your night tonight, remember?" I stood up and briskly wiped off my jeans and readjusted my top before slamming the front door behind me.

"But its Friday night." His quivering lip was sticking out so far I swear a little bird could have landed on it.

"I'm amazed; I guess your college education really is doing something for you." I rolled my eyes at him, thinking 'wow, I really do that a lot', and went to sort out my mess of papers.

"Come on Bells, Friday has always been your day." I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hug me close to his body. "And I was really looking forward to talking you into making your lasagna for me."

"It's gonna have to wait till next weekend, because you promised to take this Friday when I took your Sunday and Tuesday night." I looked up from my piles of papers and smirked. "So now the question is, 'what are you going to make us for dinner'?"

"Sounds like a great night for Subway." With his eyebrows a-wagging he picked up his keys and pressed a tender but meaningless kiss to my cheek. "One six inch Meatball on Italian comin' up, baby."

"Lazy ass." I yelled at his retreating ass, but oh boy, what an ass it was.

CK~CK~CK~CK

"I thought you were only going to have two." Jess laughed as I flopped down on the over-warn and probably disease-filled couch.

"Yeppers," I slurred and rested my head on her shoulder, "but that was before I found the kool-aid." I held up the red solo cup with what could have been my fifth or even my eighth drink.

"Bella babe, that ain't Kool-aid, its Jungle Juice." She snickered and slapped her hand onto my knee. I raised my eyebrows and looked confusingly into my almost empty glass. "It has so many different kinds of liqueurs in it you would have been better off with just a bottle of Jack."

"Hmm.. whatever, it tastes good." The room was lazily spinning around me while my body, and more importantly, my head was thumping along to the beat of the music, so I closed my eyes. "I think it may be time for me to go home."

"Yeah… nope. _I_ think it's time to have a little fun." She pulled my limp body from the couch and worked us both into the middle of a group of sweaty dancing bodies.

After pretty much dirty dancing along to a couple songs with Jess I felt two hot hands fall on my hips.

"Hey Sexy." his voice was moist and hot in my ear causing my body to shiver.

"Hey." I tossed over my shoulder, looking into a pair of unfamiliar crystal blue eyes.

"I'm Jasper." he said as his hips started to grind into my ass, closely following my movements to the music.

"Bella." I answered back pushing my ass into his already prominent erection.

We danced together for a few more songs with him whispering how beautiful and sexy I was, his steamy breath caressing my ear in the process. As his words became less, his hands migrated from my hip to my chest causing my head to fall back on his shoulder and moan.

"Let's get out of here." His voice husky as he pressed harder into my ass and pinched my cloth covered nipple. I nodded my head violently at the same time that his body was forcefully removed from my back.

"Not with this one, Jazz." I turned sharply as Emmett's hard voice came from behind.

I was stunned as Emmett stood between me and a very sexy yet pissed off looking man.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" Jasper hissed while noticeably clenching his fists

"This one is mine." Emmett explained before nodding at Jasper and turning back to me. "Come on Bells, let's get you home."

"I don't belong to anyone." I spat, ok so maybe it was more like I slurred; not as menacing as I'd hoped to be.

"Yes, you do." Emmett hissed as he picked me up and tossed me roughly over his broad and muscular shoulder.

"Dude, I wouldn't have if I had known." Jasper said behind me and shrugged his shoulders as I looked through my hair begging him for help.

"It's cool Jazz. See ya in practice, man." he tossed over his shoulder, or more like over my ass, as he started maneuvering though the mass of stunned co-eds to the front door.

"It's not cool." I hissed while slapping Emmett's ass and kicking my legs. "I don't belong to you, I'm my own person."

"Calm down Bells, or I'm gonna drop your skinny ass." He laughed as many people pointed, my face turning hot and red from both the embarrassment and extra blood being forced into it.

"Put me down." I said as my stomach started turning.

"Not going to happen, Bella." I shook my head and closed my eyes against the nausea.

"I'm serious Em; put me down." I stuttered trying hard not to throw up all down his back. "I'm gonna puke." My feet were on the ground faster than were possible, the world spinning even more as I fell to the sidewalk with my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"You ok, Bells?" I looked up to his knees and glared as I shook my head no; BIG MISTAKE, and then threw up on his shoes. "Ah fuck Bella, not the shoes."

"I wash them anyway." I said as I laid down on the sidewalk after empting all the contents of my stomach. "Gonna sleep now, yell at you later."

"No, no, no Bells; no sleeping on the street." He laughed as he picked me up and carried me bridal style back to our apartment.

"Still gonna yell at you later." I whispered/slurred as I snuggled into his chest and let the blackness take me.

CK~CK~CK~CK

"He really said 'Mine'?" Angela asked though a mouth full of turkey.

"How?" I rolled my eyes and sighed at the fact that she had heard about that already. "It got around that fast, huh?" She nodded excitedly as she shoved another overly big bite into her mouth. "From what I can remember, yes he did."

"I knew it." Angela slapped her leg and squealed.

"Knew what?"

"The boy wants you Bella, he has for a long time." She nodded her head as she said this and I looked over to Ben who looked just as lost.

"Long time? What are you talking about Ang." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This isn't the first time he has pussy-blocked you, right?" she tapped her fingers on the table top.

"Yeah, but it's only because he was looking out for his roommates welfare."

"Bullshit. It's because he wants you for himself and you were gonna give it up to someone else."

"He doesn't need me to give it up to him, every other skank on campus already does." I spat and then covered my mouth with my hand. Her eyes lit up and she pointed to me with a 'AH-H!'.

"I knew you liked him, you can try to play coy all you want. I told you, didn't I Benny?" He nodded and looked at me apologetically. "Anyway, the boy hasn't been with anyone for the last few months.

"He's my roommate of course I like him." I said as I tried to convince both her and myself. "And what are you talking about? He just had that blonde law bimbo over a couple days ago."

"Did you actually _SEE_ the girl? I mean, really Bella, how long has it been since you've _SEEN_ him with a girl?" I thought hard on this little tid-bit of information and shrugged.

"It's a great hopeless romantic theory, Ang." She raised her brows and smiled smugly at me.

"Well then, let's do a little experimentation then, shall we."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again... **

**Have to toss a shout out to my awesome beta Sassyvampmama, without her you all would know just how useless I am when it comes to comas, and all that needed stuff .And another to Emmy for the great picture idea for this month.. Couldn't have picked a better one myself…**

**DISLAIMER: yeah still own nutten.. Just the plot.. **

**oh but when I could do with Emmett if he was mine for even a day…**

"Fuck, it smells good in here." Once again the shivers his voice always caused flowed down my back.

"Well, I promised you lasagna, didn't I?"

"You are so perfect." I felt his arms around my waist as he picked me up and hugged me from behind.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know; 'you're gonna make some man a great wife one of these days'." I laughed as I pulled the dish from the oven and placed it on the stovetop. He mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch, so I just shrugged it off.

"I picked up a couple scary movies from Jared's today." he said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Want to veg and hand out candy with me tonight?"

"That sounds great, but I already have plans with Ang. Anyway, don't you have a hot date or something? I mean it is Halloween and all." I shrugged as I put the garlic bread into the oven.

"Nope, no date." I looked over my shoulder to see him leaned up against the wall staring at my ass.

"Up here, Casanova." I rolled my eyes as he smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Really, the great Mr. McCarty is staying in when he can be out hooking up with scantily clad women. Is the world coming to an end?" He merely shrugged his shoulders and pushed off the wall.

"There are more important things." He said nonchalantly. I stared after him as he flopped onto the couch and flipped on the TV. "So… what are you two ladies up to tonight?"

"Going to a costume party." I chewed nervously on my bottom lip, hoping to God this stupid little experiment didn't blow up in my face.

"Ben is letting Ang out of his sight?" He chuckled at the thought and shook his head.

"No, he's going too; he even picked out their matching costumes. Something called a Blood Elf, from that World of Warcraft game that he plays." Emmett laughed even harder and I heard him slap is leg.

"Please tell me they are coming here to pick you up, I have to see this. So just the three of you are going or is Jess gonna be your date tonight?"

"Actually no, Jess has a date with that Jasper guy that you ran off last month." I looked over and I swear he had a smirk on his face over that little bit of information. "Ben's twin brother is in town, so Ang asked me to pair up with him so we didn't feel out of place."

"Twin?" he turned around and looked at me for a minute. "You have got to be joking me, there are two Ben's in this world?"

"Ben's a good guy Em, you know that." I stood staring down at him with my fist on my hip tapping my foot. "How many times has that guy come over here and fixed your laptop when you've fucked it up?" He couldn't say anything to that so he held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not saying that at all. The man is great; I could even see hanging out with him once in a while. I was just shocked that he had a twin. Are they identical?"

"I have no clue Em; I haven't even seen a picture of him. I just know that he transferred from here to Julliard two years ago and is in their music program. He's some sort of Piano prodigy." I shrugged and went back to get the bread from the oven.

"So, the computer geek is going as the Blood elf, what are you and piano man going to go as?"

"Don't know yet. Ang dropped off the bag right before you got home; I just haven't had time to look at it." I took the lasagna to the table and smiled at him. "You've got clean up tonight, I have to get ready to go right after we eat." He nodded as he sat down across from me. Dinner, as always, consisted of us bitching about our teachers and all the homework they decided we needed to do over our weekend.

"What time are you gonna leave?" he asked as he scrubbed the casserole dish after putting all our leftovers in the fridge.

"They should be here in about thirty minutes. I need to go get ready, you ok here? I tried to clean up most of it while I cooked." He waved his suds covered hand in the air in a clear sign on dismissal.

"Go get ready, I'm fine." I nodded and went to my room my stomach filled with butterflies.

"You can do this." I said to myself as I picked up the tiny plastic bag, my Bluetooth, and cell phone and scurried into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

"Is he pissed yet?"

"Hello to you too Ang." I kept my voice low as I played with the radio on the counter that Emmett had to have in the bathroom. Finally finding one of my stations I turned up the volume so my conversation would not be heard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hello Bella, did you have a nice dinner and all that shit?" I laughed as I imagined her waving her arms in the air and the look of exasperation on her pretty little face.

"It was very nice thank you; I added Italian sausage, veal, and ground pork to the meat sauce this time, and Emmett had five helpings."

"Ugh, why the hell didn't we have dinner with you tonight? You have an orgasm on a plate while I ate over cooked dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and dried out tater tots." I shuttered as I laughed and pulled out my neglected bag of cosmetics. "Remember what I showed you, right? Light on the makeup, we don't want you looking like a streetwalker, just a little more sexy than normal." I snorted as I looked at my plain Jane face in the mirror.

"Oh yeah, I can so see the 'sexy'. I still think your smoking something and not sharing Ang. So not cool and here I thought we were friends." I said sarcastically.

"Next project is your fucking self-esteem. But I have a feeling Emmett will help immensely with that one."

"Sure, sure. Ok so light make-up, hair pulled into a low, lose pony. Anything else?" I cringed as I held up the shiny patent-leather red death traps. "I still think I'm going to end up spending most of the night in the ER with these so called shoes, Ang."

"Shut up. I have everything worked out, trust me." I shook my head and sighed.

"I do."

"Ok, now go get your sexy on and we will be there in thirty. You moved your trench coat out of your room right?"

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"This is going to work Bells. You _are_ going to see what everyone else has over the last few weeks. The boy is head-over-heels for you; you're just too oblivious to see it."

"Sure, sure; Ang, whatever you say" I swear I could hear her rolling her eyes.

"I'm really going the have to slap Jake when I finally meet him. I swear that is the most annoying thing in the world." I laughed at her outburst, and at the idea of 5 foot 8 Angela slapping my 6 foot 6 best friend.

"I would pay to see that. I'll call him tomorrow to see when he can come and visit."

"You do that and tell him to be ready for me."

"Already have, many times over. Poor boy was devastated when I told him you were married."

"Really now? Well, if he still looks as good as he did in that picture you have on your wall I may just have to ask Ben if he is willing to share."

"Somehow Ang, I just don't see that happening." I looked at myself once more to make sure I had completed the proper look on my make-up. "Remember you already kyboshed his first choice, you know he's going to do the same with you."

"Oh please, like he even has a chance to meet Ashley Green, let alone get her to sleep with him."

"That's the best thing about fantasies Ang, anything can happen. Kind of like yours regarding the star quarterback slash campus man-whore being willing to give up the skanks for the slightly snarky, yet quite English major. "

"That's far from fantasy sweetie, and I love you enough to prove it to you."

CK~CK~CK~CK

I was startled out of my gawking in the mirror by the sound of the doorbell.

"Bells, door." I rolled my eyes and huffed as I turned the radio down.

"Wow Em, very astute of you. Do you think you could take one minute out of your very busy TV time and get it for me. I'm almost done getting ready." I crossed my fingers and held my breath as I listened for the door to open.

"HI, I'm here to pick up Bella." The unfamiliar voice had a musical sound to it while still having a husky deepness that made you take notice.

"Who are you?" Emmett's voice, deeper than normal, barked out harshly.

"I'm Edward, Ben's brother, and Bella's date for the night. Ang is having some problems with part of her costume so she sent me up. Is Bella ready?"

"_You're_ Ben's twin brother?" I giggled as I heard the shock in Emmett's voice. "You look nothing like him." I hurriedly covered my mouth so that my laugh couldn't be heard.

"What? Oh yeah, the twin thing. He takes after our dad, and I look more like our mother." I could just imagine the shrug of Edwards's shoulders.

So yeah, I might've lied just a little when I told Em that I have never seen a picture of Edward. I have seen many over the last month during our little planning sessions. He was far from what the normal person would think when they thought of a piano prodigy or even the twin brother of the skinny, messy-haired, coke-bottle-glasses-wearing computer geek that Angela married.

Edward looked more like the guy on the cover of GQ, right down to the designer shoes on his perfect feet. His 6 foot 2, lightly muscled swimmers body, though not what I would normally go for, was rather nice to look at. Then add to that his bright green eyes that virtually sparkled when he flashed his crooked smile and caramel brown hair with the most perfect red highlights that somehow always looked like he just walk out the bedroom after amassing sex. Yeah in another life, one where Emmett didn't exist, I would be on that boy in an instant.

"Bells, your _date's_ here." I could hear the growl in his voice at the word date and felt my stomach flutter.

"Be out in a minute." I placed my hat on my head and fastened it with bobby pins before taking another deep calming breath and opened the door, only to see Emmett towering over me. His face was priceless as he took several minutes to gaze over my body.

"Wow," he muttered under his breath as he took in my costume once more, only this time his perusal was much, much slower. The navy blue sailors dress was a size too small, accenting my chest in a way that made my poor little B cups look so much more enticing. The skirt showed off about four inches of smooth white skin before meeting up with the matching white thigh highs with little red bows, and just barely covered my new white ruffled panties. I looked down at my feet and shivered as I remembered that I really had to walk in the red heels that took my normal 5 foot 3 height to a new 5 foot 7. Like I had said to Ang, 'We'd better call the ER and tell them to have a bed waiting for me'.

"Do I look ok?" I asked as I twirled in a circle like Angela told me to praying to God that I didn't wind up on my ass.

"Oh yeah." he said just low enough that I had to strain to hear him.

"Good. Ok, I'm off then. Don't wait up for me." Short, sweet; make him come to you. I remembered Angela telling me something like that earlier today. I placed my hand on his chest to push him out of the doorway so that I could get to my 'date' for the night.

"You're really not going out like that, are you?" I turned and glared at him.

"You said I looked ok, did you lie to me?" he looked cringed as he shook his head and swallowed thickly.

"No bells, you look fucking hot. But I really in good conscience can't let you leave this house in that, it's really…" I waited for a minute for him to find the right word and almost laughed when his blue eyes lit up and a mischievous smile filled his face. "cold…" He nodded proudly, like he had just answered the hardest question the world. "Yeah, it's really cold outside, so maybe you should go put a sweatshirt on or something. Oh, and a pair of sweats too, don't want you catching a cold."

"I have my trench coat, I'll be fine, and we're going to be inside all night anyway." I rolled my eyes and moved away from him seeing Edward fighting to keep his laughter in check. "Edward, it's so great to finally meet you." I walked up to him and gave him a hug, smiling even more as I heard a distant growl coming from behind me.

"That boy has got it bad. I'm going to have so much fun with this." Edward whispered into my ear as he placed one hand on my ass and squeezed. I watched in shock as he wagged his brows at Emmett, causing another not-so quite growl to sound from behind me.

"You look so good." I said to Edward as I pulled back and took in his own sailor suit, his of course having a bit more material then mine, but still too small for his frame. The low v neck showing off the promise of light chest hair, pulled tight over his muscled chest and stomach even showing a hint of a six pack.

"Not half as good as you. Dang, Ben said you were cute but he didn't mention how incredibly sexy you were." My mouth literally dropped as he ran his finger down my cheek and over my lower lip.

"Pull it back a little Edward." I hissed under my breath.

"So, you play piano at Julliard, huh Eddie?" Emmett growled as stepped between Edward and I, forcibly shoving me behind his back.

"Yep, full scholarship." Edward looked around Emmett's broad shoulders and winked. "Ready to get going Bella?" I nodded and went to walk around my human wall but was stopped by his hand on my hip.

"_And_ just where are you going tonight?" Emmett's voice was harsh and he leaned closer to Edward. Edward shrugged and smirked at Emmett.

"The Alpha Delta Phi Halloween party." His voice was smug.

"That's invitation only you know?" I finally got around Emmett and saw a smug smile in place. Edward pulled out an invitation from his jacket pocket and waved it in the air.

"I was a brother before I transferred to Julliard. And since Juilliard doesn't follow the whole fraternity hoopla, _and_ I am still very well liked, I get invited to all the parties." Not to mention that his father donates thousands to Columbia University and still pays for all the home improvements for the Alpha Delta Phi house. Oh, and did I forget to mention that his father _and_ his father's-father _and_ his father's-father's-father was Alpha Delta Phi?

"Oh." Emmett looked at me for a second and I could swear he looked like he was in pain. He walked over to our coat closet and pulled out my trench coat before I could even ask. I was even more stunned as he helped me put it on and then proceeded to button every single last button.

"Ummmm… thank you?" I questioned more than asked, the look of confusion clearly covered my face.

"It's really cold out tonight, don't need you getting sick." He shrugged. "Have fun tonight… Isabella." Then turned away and flopped back onto the couch.

"O…..kay?" I turned to look at Edward, who was wearing a smirk, and shook my head. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and led me out the door. Right as I was about to open the door to leave Angela came barreling thought it.

"Got to pee, see you down in the car." She yelled over her shoulder as she ran to the bathroom. Edward and I laughed as we closed the door, but not before I got one more good look at Emmett, who was angrily glaring at Edward and trying to shove his finger through his poor cell-phones keypad.

CK~CK~CK~CK

Ten minutes later Ang came skipping to the car, her face lit up like a frick'n Christmas tree.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight!" she squealed as she slid into her seat and showing off a pair of hot pink panties, since the skirt of her costume had a slit that went from knee to throat. "Your performance is needed for a bit longer tonight, Edward." I felt Edward sling his arm over my shoulder and shrug.

"I already had a feeling it would be the minute I saw the look on that boy's face." He chuckled and shook his head. "I even talked to the guys and told them the plan, well my guys at least, since Emmett knows most of them. They are all on board." I looked between Edward and Angela and held up my hands in surrender.

"What the hell is going on? I thought that once that whole 'hey, I've got a date and I'm dressed as a super-slut for Halloween' thing was done I was going be dropped off at the library so I could do some more research."

"Change of plans my dear, change of plans." Edward cooed as he ran his nose up my neck and placed a light kiss to my ear.

"Emmett did exactly what I expected. He was on the phone with one of his buddies and more or less told him to get his ass over there and get him because they were going to that, quote-unquote 'fucking Alpha Delta Phi party'." And yes she did use the stupid little finger quotes. "Stage one of our little experiment has been completed, now on to stage two."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: still own nutten…**

**Once again sending out a BIG thanks to Emmy and her perfect pictures.. If not for her, Emmett wouldn't have had a reason to show off his body once more..**

**And as always, thanks and love to my beta Sassyvampmama.. Where would I be without you girl?**

"I'm not drinking this." I scowled down at the red drink in my hand as Edward put his arm around my waist and began running his hand up and down my hip. I warily sniffed the drink and I swear the fumes coming off of it set my nose on fire. "Can I just have water or something else instead?"

"It's to help you loosen up Love; you have a part to play in this, just as much as I do." I rolled my eyes as he pulled me in tighter to his side and pressed a light kiss to my ear.

"He's not even here so who are we playing the part for?" I saw that cocky little smirk lift his lips and had to fight the distinct need to slap it right back off his pretty little face.

"Haven't you heard? Practice makes perfect." He sensuously ran the pinky of his free hand down my cheek to my collarbone while his other one gently squeezed my hip. "You never know when he _will_ show up, and we need to make sure he sees us looking '_cozy' _together."

"Edward, it's been 2 hours already, do you really think he's going to show?" I kept looking at the front door through the hordes of half-naked people practically fucking on the makeshift dance floor, hoping to catch a glimpse of him soon.

"He's going to show, trust me; any man who is that protective of a woman who is not his sister or mother would." He led me to a chair of the edge of the dance floor and pulled me onto his lap. "I know if it was me in his position I wouldn't have let you leave the house." he whispered into my ear, his warm breath causing a shiver to course down my spine.

"Oh… My… Fucking… God..." Angela stammered as she squeezed my arm painfully. I looked at her in confusion wondering what had come over her "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

I raised my eyebrow in a silent query and she pointed to the front door. I followed her direction and gasped as I took in the most wonderful sight.

Emmett confidently walked into the room in nothing but a pair of his gray Calvin Kline's with a leaf strategically place over his manhood, and a necklace of leaves. Did I mention _nothing_ else? As in, the man was showing off his perfect chest to every single person in the room. I watched angrily as a very slutty angel walked up to him, slithered herself under his arm and rested her hand on his chest. I felt all the anticipation that had been filling my body seep out dramatically as I slouched into Edwards arms and closed my eyes. There was no way in hell I was going to watch her fondle him.

"Bella." Edward whispered into my ear as he pulled me tighter into his arms. "We'll play our parts 'til the curtain falls, my sweet." He pressed a kiss behind my ear as I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. "Now how about a little giggle, you know, make me sound like I'm sweeping you off your feet."

I forced a strangled sounding giggle out and felt Edwards head shake in mock disappointment before his fingers dug into my ribs, causing me to almost fall off his laugh in giggles. "Now that's much better," he cooed before placing another light kiss to my neck.

"Just so you know, I really hate you right now." I said though my laughter as he continued to tickle my ribs, holding me tighter as I squirmed on his lap.

"Yes, but not as much as the bimbo that is running her nails over his abs right now." I stiffened once more at his words. That was right before I felt Edwards's nose run up my neck, pulling my earlobe between his teeth and causing an unwanted moan to softly fall from my lips, as goose bumps covered my entire body. "Mmmm, you're so responsive."

"And you're over doing it." I whispered as I reached down and pinched his inner thigh between my legs. He hissed into my ear before a chuckle came out.

"Actually I think I'm doing it just right, look." I opened my eyes just in time to see Emmett slap the Angel of smuttiness's hand away and start to storm our way in all his half-naked glory. "It's time to play your part, my dear."

I nodded once and then shook my head no as my stomach clenched in anxiety. "I don't know if I can," I whispered as Emmett rudely pushed his way through the sweaty bodies on the make-shift dance floor.

"You can, I know there is a sexy little minx somewhere under that librarian mask you were every day." Edward bent down and brought my still full cup of red death up to my lips, urging me to drink. "For your nerves." I nodded as I took a sip and closed my eyes. "Show him Bella; show him what he can have if he just grows some balls." I laughed as I took in Emmett's leaf covered boxers.

"From what I can see I don't think the lack of balls is his problem." Angela stated as she fanned herself. "Stand up and take Edward to the dance floor, before he gets here. GO… GO… GO…" She hissed into my ear pulling me off Edwards lap.

"I can't dance sober." I screamed into Edwards's ear as he led me onto the edge of the dance floor and started to sway his hips to the music.

"You just haven't had the right partner," he cooed into my ear as he pulled me tighter into his chest, and resting his hands on my ass and moving my hips to meet his. My rhythm was so completely off that it was a miracle that we hadn't landed in a heap on the floor. Edward stopped after third time my legs got tangled with his. He looked me up and down and shook his head once then leaned forward to whisper into my ear. "Think of it like having sex, Bella." He placed his hands on my hips and once more pulled my body flush with his.

"That's a great analogy," I rolled my eyes at him, even as he moved his hips against mine to the music while I continued to hold still. "But the problem with that Edward, is that I would have had to have an introductory course on sex first." I saw the look of shock on his face as my words registered with him and laughed.

"You're still a virgin?" he stuttered and I swear I felt his cock harden against my stomach, which was still press up against him.

"Technically, no; I'm not a virgin." I laughed as the look of disappointment crossed his face. "I was told I have to count Mike, the-two-pump-chump, who lasted a grand total of 2 minutes. And honestly, I think he fucked my comforter, because I sure didn't feel a thing." I shrugged my shoulders and started to sway my hips against his erection. "And let me tell you, the boy certainly knew nothing about foreplay." Edward groaned as I ran my nails down his back.

"I think you might need a little one-on-one education time then." his sexy smile twitched at his lips as he lowered his face to mine, our lips only millimeters from each other, "and lucky for you, I have an opening at Mason University." I felt his tongue lightly brush over my bottom lip as he licked his lips and I took in a sharp breath and closed my eyes as his lips met mine softly. My stomach fluttered as one of his hands rose up to entangle itself into the hair at the nape of my neck and the other pressed into my lower back. My tongue, acting under its own accord, slipped out between my lips and teased his lower one causing a husky moan to fell from Edwards lips before he tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth for my exploration.

"I'm cutting in." I was startled as Emmett's voice sounded over the music close to my ear. Edward and I locked eyes as we moved apart, his smirk firmly in place before he nodded his head once to Emmett and leaned down to place a kiss to my ear.

"Remember your part, I will do the rest." I nodded, still in a slight stupor as he gently pushed me into Emmett's arms. I shook my head a couple times to clear the cobwebs and looked up into Emmett's glaring eyes with a smile.

"Thought you were just going to sit at home and hand out candy to the little goblins?" I said as he pulled me tight into his mostly naked body and shot a look over my shoulder, more than likely right to Edward.

"Change of plans." he growled as his arms wrapped around my waist and he started to sway to the music still glaring over my shoulder all the while.

"And where did you get this costume, the tree in the courtyard?" I laughed as I ran my finger over the leaf necklace. He looked down at my finger as it took its second pass over the leaves just barely touching the hot flesh of his chiseled chest. He nodded his head a couple times as he watched my finger run down between the leaves and his flesh.

"I have to say, it was a great last minute decision. I don't think I could have pulled it off." I said as I turned around and wedged my ass into his hips and started to sway to the music, looking pleadingly to Ang for support, who just gave me an excited thumbs up and a wink. I looked over to Edward, begging him with my eyes to come and get me, but the ass just laughed as he wrapped his arm around Ang and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to kick your ass." I mouthed to him, his answer a cocky smirk and raised brow. I was about to mouth a few more choice words to the man who was supposed to be my date for the night; Ok well, maybe his job was to make Emmett jealous, but was still my date, when two strong hands twisted me around and lifted me up to look directly into Emmett's eyes.

"You may be _his_ date tonight Bells, but your _my_ dance partner right now, which means all your attention should be focused on me." I nodded my head in understanding as he slowly lowered me back onto my feet my body sliding against his causing my skirt to ride up and showing everyone willing to look the white ruffled boy-shorts that Angela said made the outfit. "These are new," he hummed as his hands moved to pull down the back of my skirt, though he was taking time to play with the ruffle. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and sighed as his warm large hands rested on my ass and pulled me tighter into his hips.

"Ang said they made the outfit." I shrugged as he started to move to the music causing my own body to follow.

"I would have to agree." He rested his chin on the top of my head holding me close as 'Moves like Jagger' came to an end. I tried to pull away since our song had finished but stopped when I felt his head shake and his arms tighten around me. "One more," he whispered into my ear, and I swear I heard him take a deep breath before standing back up to his full height. I just nodded as I looked up into his eyes and sighed when he pulled me back into his warm embrace. It took me just a few moments of erotic ignorance before the music around us finally seeped into my head.

"Wait a minute, isn't it like against house rules to play 'Lifehouse'?" I laughed as he stopped his movements to listen to the song. His smile took my breath away when he looked down to me.

"Normally I would have to say yes, but this song is pretty good." He pulled me back into him and held me close as the words to 'Hanging by a Moment' swirled around us. "And pretty fucking perfect too."

I looked up at him in confusion but was pulled into another set of warm arms before I could ask anything.

"I'm ready for my date back, thanks." Edward quipped as he nodded at Emmett and pulled me off the dance floor. I looked back over my shoulder to see Emmett glaring at Edwards back before he was completely surrounded by a harem of scantily clad co-eds.

CK~CK~CK~CK

"I'm going to rip that bitches fake ass finger nails off." I hissed/slurred as Edward massaged my shoulders and Angela laughed at my side. Ok, so while I did stick to my 'I'm not going to drink the red death in a cup' drink rule, Edward brought over this really yummy blue drink that went down oh-so easily. I think he called it something like APF or FMP, I really can't remember. All I cared about was that the drink was yummy, and now I could see two half naked Emmett's.

"Touchy, touchy Missy; I mean really just because she has done nothing but run those talons of hers up and down his 8 pack for the last hour…Oh God," she moaned as she fanned herself and almost fell off her chair. "And don't get me started on that 'V' of his. I didn't even know they could look that tasty." I chuckled as Ben cleared his throat next to Angela and rolled his eyes. She patted his leg and kissed his check before turning back to ogle Emmett once more. Yeah, so I think Angela has had the same, if not more, of the yummy blue drinks as I have. The woman is seriously toasted.

"Are you ready to play with him a little more?" Edward whispered into my ear before pulling me up and waving his friend Peter, who I met when we first walked into the Delta Phi house, over.

"My turn?" Peter asked as he winked at me, his hazel eyes were surrounded by dark long lashes, and even darker plastic frames. You would think the geek glasses would take away something from his looks, but in actuality they only added to it. This man- geek glasses, pocket protector, pink polo shirt and all- was pure sex on legs; I could only imagine what he looked like out of his nerd costume.

I squealed as Peter picked me off my feet and carried me into the middle of a mob of sweaty people.

"Ready for some fun?" he whispered into my ear before running his nose down my neck while moving my hips in time with his. "Fuck, please tell me you and Eddie aren't together?" I was speechless as his hands moved from my hips to my ass and squeezed both cheeks as he growled loudly enough for anyone within a 10 years radius to hear.

"Not inclusive, if that is what you're asking." I slurred and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my body even closer to his, if that was at all possible.

"Perfect. So I'll be over to pick your sexy ass up Monday night." His hand lifted up my left leg and brought it up to his hip grinding into my core, and thank the lucky fucking stars we actually were able to stay in a standing position.

"Yeah, I don't fucking think so, Geek Boy." I heard Emmett growl as I was pulled away from Peters arms and pushed into Angela's waiting arms. "She's not interested."

"She seemed pretty interested to me." Peter drawled as he stood up to his own 6 foot 5 height and made as if to stand off for the prize. I did the whole tennis match head thing, which in my current condition was not a very smart move, and fell out of Angela's arms and on to my ass right in the middle of the make-shift dance floor. Both Emmett and Peter looked down at me and smirked before turning back to each other.

"She's drunk; she'll come to her senses in the morning." Emmett hit Peters shoulder with his own before picking me up off the floor and carried me, yet again, out of another party. "I'm taking Bella home Edward." he yelled out over his shoulder. "Don't bother coming back to see her. You can't seem to take care of her for one night, I'm not about to trust her with you for more."

"I can take care of myself." I huffed as I looked over Emmett's shoulder and smiled wryly to Ang, Ben and Edward. Each giving me their own little wink and smile.

'Funny, I think I've heard that before." Emmett chuckled and placed kiss to the top of my head. "Good thing I'm willing to help out when you need it babe."

"You know that you and I are going to have to have a little one-on-one time tomorrow and talk about your caveman shit, right?" I glowered up at him. He nodded his head and gave me his signature panty-soaking smile.

"Any one-on-one time with you is welcome babe." he chuckled as he placed me in the back seat of a car and slid in next to me. "just as long as we can also have a talk about Eddie boy, as well." I snuggled into his side and ran my fingers over the leaves around his neck, my eyes threatening to clamp shut.

"He's a good guy, a really great dancer, and his lips are like soft pillows; I just want to fall into. What more is there to talk about?" I slurred as my eyes shut and I felt Emmett's body stiffen.

"We will talk about this tomorrow, Isabella." he growled, pulling me tighter into his body.

"Tomorrow." I sighed as I let the darkness of sleep once again take me.

**Until next week….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again Thank you Emmy for your pics.. **

**Rain, jeans, and Emmett… what a combo…**

**Sassyvampmama you are the greatest beta in the world… I would hate to see where I would be without you…**

**I have added the wed address to the Perv Pack Shack to my profile if you want to check out the great pics I get to play with each week.**

**DISCLAIMER: own nutten but the plot and daydreams of a half-naked wet and muddy Emmett.**

"It's raining again." I sighed as I rested my pounding head against the cold glass door and looked out over the courtyard of our apartment building. I was relishing the slight relief the coolness brought to my aching head.

"Has been all night Bells." Emmett's voice was soft as he placed his hand on my shoulder and held a bottle of water out to me along with two little white miracle pills.

"I love you right now." I hummed as I took the pills and drank half the bottle in one gulp.

"Just right now?" he asked jokingly as he started to massage my shoulders lightly once I had turned back to the door and rested my forehead on it once more.

"Yes, because once my head stops its rendition of the 'Little Drummer Boy', I'm going to rip you a new one, and I can't love you while I'm doing that." I heard his low chuckle and growled causing my head to pound even more. "The love is slowly diminishing already."

"Come on Bells, I'll cook you a nice breakfast while you go and take a hot shower, you'll feel better faster." I shrugged as he led me to the bathroom by my shoulders and turned the water on for me. Before he walked out, he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead and then closed the door behind him.

"No matter how perfect you are acting right now, I'm still going to yell at your caveman ass." I yelled through the door as I finally looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh my God," I cringed as I got closer to the mirror to see my raccoon ringed eyes, my birds nest hair, and my much wrinkled sailor's costume.

I ripped off the outfit, sparing no time in tossing it in the trashcan, followed swiftly by the ruffled panties and knee-high stocking. Then I jumped into the hot shower, hoping the steamy warmth of the water would penetrate the fog of yet another hangover. "I am never drinking anything that's red or blue again."

CK~CK~CK~CK~

"Where the hell is my sweatshirt?" I hissed as I pulled every single item of clothing from my drawer and threw them on the floor. "Why is it never where I leave it?"

I huffed as I pulled on one of my many baggy Forks High T-shirts and a pair of comfy black sweatpants and stormed out to the living room. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air and I moaned as my stomach grumbled loudly.

"I heard that." His voice was, as always, loud and boisterous as he walked out of the kitchen with two plates heaped full and placed them on our table.

"You didn't hear nutten'." I said as I slipped into the chair and shoved a big bite of cheesy scrambled eggs into my mouth without delay.

"Yes dear," he chuckled and winked before taking a bite off his own plate.

"Oh God, this is so yummy." I mumbled-moaned once again before shoving a full piece of bacon into my already full mouth.

"I did hear that, right?" he asked around a mouth full. I nodded without another word as I inhaled the rest of the food on my plate.

"So, what are your plans this morning Bells?" he asked as we carried our plates into the kitchen and started to clean up his mess together.

"I think I have been neglecting the couch way to much the last few weekends." He nodded with a chuckle. "So, I'm thinking a threesome with the couch, remote and maybe even a blanket is in order today."

"That sounds great actually, think there could be room in that little equation for one more?"

"I guess I could share my couch time with you, but the cost is you finishing the rest of the kitchen by yourself." I huffed before hip bumping him and walking out of the kitchen to get previously mentioned blanket, leaving him to finish the dishes.

Less than ten minutes later I was snuggled into the arm of the couch, covered head to toe in fuzzy warmth, and my eyes were slowly lowering as I half-heartedly listened to some boring man on TV going on about some football team and their lack of energy this year.

Mostly all I was hearing at this point was akin to 'blah, blah, blah…' until "Beeeelllllllssss…"

"Go away." I hissed and swatted at the hand that was so rudely shaking me during a great daydream of Edward and his pillow soft lips pressed against mine. I heard an amused chuckle then, which only caused me to slap at the hand even harder. "What part of GO AWAY don't you understand."

"All of it." Instead of the constant shaking, now the hand had changed tactics and was tickling my exposed ribs.

"I hate you." I screamed incoherently as I kicked my feet out aimlessly and groaned when they were met by a hard chest.

"Yeah, I know, you may have told me that a time or two already today." Emmett chuckled as he took one of my feet into his hand and proceeded to tickle the bottom of it until I was screaming out that I was about to wet my pants. He stood up with a start and picked me up before running through the house and placing me into the bathroom. "That is done in here Bells." I glared at him as he shut the door with a laugh.

"You know, it's not a good I idea to piss off the person that still has ass-chewing duty." I yelled through the closed door before taking care of my human moment. I opened the door to see Emmett leaning against the frame, a large smile covering his face, holding out my missing sweatshirt and worn-out running shoes. "You can't be serious." I groaned and looked behind me through our small bathroom window, only long enough to see the big fat rain drops that were still coming down.

"You have ten minutes to ream me a good one about my 'caveman ways', then we're off to the field. Leah said a hangover is not a good enough excuse to get out of your ass kicking today." He took my hand and led me to the couch, shoved me into a sitting position and knelt down to put my shoes on.

"Ugh." I huffed as I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and took a deep breath. "You are such an ass, you know that?" I slapped at his arm and shooed him away so that I could finish tying my own shoes. "And I wasn't going to use the hangover as an excuse; the pouring down rain- yes, the hangover- nope."

"Now you're down to nine," He said as he tapped his invisible watch and raised his brow.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes as I finished lacing my shoes and stood up to my full height, which coincidently, brought his still kneeling frame into the perfect position for a good ass chewing.

Well… that and a few other ideas, possibly of the naughty variety, that are swimming through my sex deprived mind right now.

He made a move to stand up and I shook my head and pressed my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I like the advantage this position gives me, thank you." He shook his head and chuckled before he nodded his head once, then raised his bright blue eyes up to meet mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steady myself before I began my tirade.

"I am not a child Emmett; as a matter of fact, I'm older then you."

"Only by two months, Bells." he laughed out as I glared at him, causing him to bring his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yes, but that still makes me older then you." I looked down at him to see if he would interrupt me again and his answer was a wink, causing me to roll my eyes once more. "I learned to walk at nine months old; I think that gives me the know how to walk out of party on my own accord." I placed my hands on my hips and started to tap my foot in agitation. "I'm already seen around campus as the poor little wallflower that was lucky enough to move in with Mr. popular. please stop taking away what little of my dignity I have left." I felt my anger deplete as I watched his face fall at my last words.

"I never meant to take away your dignity, Bells." He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his cheek against my chest.

Oh yeah, this was one of the other ideas I had- well minus the clothing aspect of it.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt; I care for you too much." My breathing hitched as his words came out. I ran my fingers through his hair as I looked down at him.

"How about this Em; unless I'm so drunk I can't even stand, you have to ask my permission before you go all caveman on me, ok? If I feel I need help in a situation I will ask you for it, but until then, let me make my own mistakes. I have to learn somehow." he nodded his head and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. "That also means that if I want to make out with a hunky co-ed in the middle of a dance floor, than by God, I'm going to do it. That is my choice, not yours Emmett." I felt him shake his head.

"Sorry, I can't agree with you on that part." I was about the scream at him when he jumped up to his feet and covered my mouth with his hand. "I was told by both Jake and your father that my job is to watch out for you. Now, Jake I don't care if I piss him off, I can handled his scrawny ass. But Bell's, your dad carries a gun for a living; I'm not going to piss off the Chief." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm so going to kick their asses..." I huffed right as our kitchen timer went off. "What the hell?"

"I set the timer for ten minutes, I know how long winded you can get." He winked cockily before running off to the kitchen.

"All I want is the chance to have normal college experiences. Everyone else gets them, why can't I?" I whispered to the now empty living room.

~CK~CK~CK~CK~CK~

"This is undoubtedly the best part of the whole week." Leah sighed into my ear as we watched six muscle covered men pull their shirts off and raise their faces up to the falling rain.

"I would have to agree." I whispered as I huddled closer to her under the umbrella. "The rain just makes it all the more….ugh. Ok, that part right there just made it even better." She nodded her head almost violently as the group of men slapped each other on the ass and lined up for the first play of the day. Six pairs of tight wet jeans clung to six perfect asses, the muscles taunt as they waited for the call to start the game.

"Were just lucky Sam and Paul made it today or it would be our asses getting soaking wet and slapped." I raised my bow in question and she laughed. "Ok, so that wouldn't really be a bad thing." We both laughed as we watch the weekly tackle football game start. "So, has Emmett bucked up and told you yet?"

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "I swear you guys and your fantasy worlds." She slapped my arm and huffed. Leah was one of the only other people that I tell everything too. She was the words of reason telling me not to back out of the 'experiment' at the last minute, and to have fun with it.

"Bella, I understand that he didn't have that great of a reputation when you guys first moved in together, but he has changed so much over the last few months." I shook my head to disagree with her.

"Leah, it was just last month that he was hiding, once again in the bathroom, from his latest Law-Bimbo."

"Did you see her?" she asked as we watched Emmett tackle Paul. "I still don't understand why they wear jeans when they play in the rain."

"No I didn't see her, but then again, I didn't have to see her; he told me she was there. And could you imagine how clingy their basketball shorts would be in this weather?" I watched as Emmett stood up, rain drops sliding down his chest causing his muscles to flinch at the coolness, his head thrown back in laughter, his muddy hands sweeping his hair from his eyes, as Paul screamed for an illegal tackle.

"Oh no, not the clingy shorts." She brought her hands to her face in mock horror. "What a horrible thing to see." She laughed as she wagged her brows.

"Plain awful." I agreed with her and tapped my chin. "Maybe I should forget to wash his jeans next week so he won't have a choice but to wear the shorts."

"And this is why we are friends." She wrapped her arm around me and nodded once. "I'm going to have to talk to Kim and Stacy and have them so the same." She moaned as she closed her eyes. "Could you imagine all four of them with clingy shorts?"

"Oh yeah!" I moaned in agreement as I licked my lips and looked up, meeting Emmett's eyes from across the field. Leah leaned her head on my shoulder and laughed as she followed my line of sight.

"I haven't seen him smile that much in a long time," she sighed. "She wasn't there Bella; there hasn't been anyone for over since the breakfast incident. He's just scared."

"How do you know?" I mumbled as I looked down at my feet.

"He's my fiancée best friend, and those boys talk loud, especially when they drink." I shook my head and sighed.

"I wish he would just come out and say something, anything."

"Give him just a little more time, he will. But keep up with Angela's 'experiment', if that is still what it is. I saw you and Sailor Boy last night, that kiss was pretty steamy." I sighed as I touched my lips and smiled at the memory.

"His lips were so soft and I swear my knees felt like they were made of Jell-o. Honestly Leah, I'm shocked I could even stand after that kiss."

"You thinking there could be something there?" I shook my head.

"I don't know Leah, Edward is gorgeous, but…" I looked longingly toward where Emmett was once again sprawled on top of Paul, laughing as he shoved his face in the mud.

"Maybe a little competition will be a good thing. I think it'll get him to say something faster." She nodded once and smiled. "Also, it's so much fun to watch that man go all cavemen on you, and you know the minute he knows someone else if sniffing around his tree the boy is going to go all caveman on your ass." I slapped her arm as we both started laughing. I was startled as my phone vibrated to notify me of a new text.

_Bella, you did great with your lessons last night. Ready for your next assignment?~ E_

I chuckled as I read his message.

"He's not a dog, Leah." I said aloud before typing in my agreement and waiting for his reply. I looked across the field once more to see Emmett watching me with a scowl on his face.

"They all are Bells, trust me." She laughed as she turned toward the game and smiled at Jared.

_How does next Saturday sound, I'll pick you up at ten. Be prepared, this one will take all day. ~E_

_Oh, and wear a skirt. ;) ~E_

"Stage three is underway." I said to Leah as I typed the same message to Ang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nutten….. STILL!**

**Have to send my love to Sassyvampmama.. I love you chick… Thank you so much for all you do for me…**

**Love the pics Emmy picked this week… too bad I couldn't use more…..**

**Enjoy, and have a happy turkey day everyone…..**

"I'm so full, I feel like I'm going to burst." I laughed as I swung my apartment door open and rushed in waving Edward in behind me.

"I can't believe you've been here for almost two years and still hadn't been to Jekyll & Hyde's." He shook his head in mock disappointment and chuckled at me when I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah well, I'm a tourist flunkey." I flopped myself down onto the middle of the couch, threw my head back and sighed. "Hell, I lived in Forks for over 18 years and had only been to the Space Needle once in all that time." I felt the couch sink to my left and rolled my head to the side only to see his crooked smile.

"Is he here?" Edward whispered conspiratorially as he leaned in closer and placed his warm hand on my naked knee. I glanced quickly at the clock over his shoulder and shook my head.

"Their game shouldn't be over for at least another twenty minutes." I whispered back, and the butterflies that had been fluttering around wildly in my stomach all day chose that particular moment to ramp up their movements. I raised my eyes to look at him, and he slowly raised his free hand to gently cup my cheek before his lips rested lightly over mine.

"Good." He whispered right before he pulled my bottom lip between both of his. My eyes closed as his hand moved from my cheek to the nape of my neck, holding me firmly and bringing my lips closer towards his. After uncounted minutes of soft nibbles and light kisses I pulled back slightly to look into his now desire darkened green eyes.

"Was that for the experiment or another part of my assignment?" I gasped as I rested my hand on his chest, silently willing myself to gather the strength needed to push him away.

"What would you say if I told you that it was neither?" He covered my hand with his and looked into my eyes. "What would you say if I told you that Emmett is nothing more than a stupid jock that simply wasn't smart enough to snatch you up the minute he met you?" He brought his other hand up to cup my cheek and ran his thumb over my lower lip. "What would you say if I told you that I'm not willing to make that same mistake?"

"Edward," I gasped out his name in shock. He pulled his hand away from my cheek and placed a finger against my lips, effectively silencing my protest, while entwining his fingers with mine, our joined hands still resting over his chest.

"Would you be willing to give someone else a chance?" The uncertainty of his question rang in his voice and caused my stomach to clench uncomfortably in a whole new way.

"I don't know Edward." I swallowed thickly as I pulled my hand from his and moved to the other side of the couch. He shook his head and clasped his hands tightly in his lap.

"All I'm asking is for a shot here Bella. We have already gone on a couple dates. We get along great, conversation flows freely between us, and even in silence I feel completely comfortable with you. Would you be willing to drop this experiment, one to prove that a man who obviously doesn't deserve you like's you, and see if you can like someone who is more than willing to tell you how he already feels after such a short time of knowing you?"

Could I? I mean, in truth, there was no logical reason why Emmett would want me. How could I even think that the Jock and the Book Worm would make a good pair? I mean really, would Emmett be willing to dump all his bimbos and have a relationship with me? It seemed impossible to think that he would even consider such a thing. But Edward… Edward seemed ready, and more than willing, to take the leap. God, I just don't know. I have wanted Emmett for so long, how can I just up and move on to someone else without really taking the time to go over the pros and cons. OR… Hell, maybe I'm over thinking everything and should just jump at the opportunity. I mean, that is what college is all about right? Going out, having fun, meeting new and interesting people: it's all about the college experience, right?

I looked up from my musing to see that Edward had shifted closer toward me, his hand rested on my knee once more. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth right at the front door slammed into the wall and loud voices filled the room.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Emmett slurred drunkenly as he was helped into the room by both Sam and Jared.

"What's going on?" I asked as I jumped up from the couch and rushed over to their side and began looking Emmett over head to toe, searching for an injury of some sort.

"We didn't have enough players today so we decided to go and get a couple beers and watch whatever teams were on the big screens down at Sharky's." Jared explained as Emmett pulled away from him and stumbled over to me. He wrapped his arms around my back and placed a sloppy kiss to my cheek.

"I missed you today. Bells." I looked at Sam and Jared for help as his large heavy frame leaned on mine, pushing me backwards, causing us both to fall into the wall behind me. They both chuckled as Jared took hold of Emmett's arm and pulled him back into a standing position.

"Dude, you're gonna crush her with your fat ass." Sam laughed as he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, so beers at Sharky's?" I waved my hand up and down in front of Emmett and glared at him. "Why the hell is he so fucked up?"

"You know how Paul and Em get." Jared shrugged, I rolled my eyes knowing full well that their 'couple of beers' turned into a full-fledged competition of who could drink who under the table.

"I still want to know what the fuck you're doing here." I looked over to see Emmett glaring at Edward, who was now standing up and walking over to my side. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"

"I think I do remember you saying something about that," Edward gave him a cocky smile, "but it doesn't seem that she shares your sentiments."

"You're not good enough for her." Emmett yelled at him as Jared led him to the couch and shoved him into it.

"Really?" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and laughed as Emmett's eyes turned harsh. "And tell me, who would be good enough for Bella? Someone who didn't even have the balls to tell her how he feels, someone who only cared enough to make sure that she was just as lonely as he was?"

"Edward!" I gasped as I watched Emmett's eyes drop in what looked like shame and guilt.

"Tell me Emmett, do you really think she deserves someone who still isn't sure _if_ he can even get over his floundering ways and be the one-woman man that she deserves?"

"That's enough." Jared spat as he took a step towards Edward. "I completely understand where you're coming from dude, but really, he's so gone right now you're not helping anything. And if you haven't noticed, Bella doesn't look too happy about what you're saying right now either." At his words I pulled my gaze from Emmett's and finally felt the tears that were falling from my eyes. I shook my head and wiped frantically at my face, trying to get rid of the evidence of my weakness.

Edward turned towards me and gasped as he took in my red-rimmed eyes and tear streaked face. I cringed at the look of pleading in his eyes as his fingers brushed away a few more of my wayward tears. "Forgive me, please?" I nodded and swallowed thickly.

"Of course, but I think you should go for now." He nodded and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Please think about what I asked?" He whispered warmly into my ear. I nodded once as I followed him to the door. "Call me, please." He whispered once again as his fingers traced my bottom lips.

"I will." I whispered before closing the door behind him leaning all my weight against the cold wood.

"Bell's, you ok sweetie?" Sam asked as a warm hand rested on my shoulder. I shuddered as I nodded and wiped away a few more tears.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Could you two get him into his room for me please? I'll go get a Gatorade and some aspirin; he'll need it in the morning." I waved them away without looking anyone in the eyes as I walked to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Isabella." Emmett called mournfully through the silent house before both Sam and Jared pulled him into his room.

~CK~CK~CK~CK~CK~CK~

"I just don't… UGH… Can't you just tell me what to do, Christ, what to think." I hissed as I nervously paced the hallway while I franticly ran my fingers through thought my hair.

"So not going to happen, Chick." Angela's laughter only caused my sour mood to intensify. "Calm down Bella. Ok, now explain what happened to me once more, just this time, could you try to do it in a voice and speed that I can decipher." I ripped at my hair as I slid down the wall next to Emmett's door. I say there, silent for a moment, listening to his heavy snores through the thin wood barrier.

"Did you get any of it?" I asked before resting my head back and taking a deep breath.

"Edward said something about wanting to eat you, which honestly doesn't surprise me I have been told from a few of his exes that the man is a God with his lips and tongue."

"Oh my fucking GOD, Ang, that is your brother-in-law you're talking about. And when in the hell did I say anything that had to deal with him eating me?" I huffed, my desperation causing me to whisper-yell. "He said that he wants to date me, he wants me to give up this stupid experiment and give being with him a shot."

"OK… wow… so didn't see that coming." She said distractedly. I gasped as pulled the phone away from my ear and glared at the screen, half-hoping she could feel the daggers I was sending her way.

"What? You don't think…" I started to say before she hurriedly cut me off.

"No…You… Don't…Get that thought out of your head right now, Isabella Swan. I know that you are _more_ than worthy of Edward, hell- in truth, he's not worthy of you. I just didn't see him falling for you so fast. The boy has a track record of taking his time, sitting back and waiting 'til the person he's interested in is old and gray before he makes a decision like that. He's good for the 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am thing', but the whole relationship thing, that's… just… wow." I groaned as I hit my head on the wall a couple times.

"So not helping right now. Couldn't you have simply said that he was a serial relationship jumper, and I'm just one more notch to add to his bedpost?"

"I could have, but then I would have been lying, and I won't do that to you. I'll lie to Ben and Edward every single day of the year, but not to you Bella."

"I know, and normally I would thank you for that," I chuckled. "I would do it now if my normally non-existent relationship life wasn't about to blow up in my face."

"It's not going to blow up, you just have to do your famous pros and cons lists to see which could be your best choice." She stated confidently. "Wait, didn't you say something about Edward going off on a very drunk Emmett? At least I hope to God you said 'going off' and not down... You know what, that thought might actually be kind of hot; can we go back to that scenario once this is taken care of?"

"Fine, sure, whatever Ang. Just fucking help me out here already." I rested my forehead on my raised knees and sighed.

"Ok, ok, sorry sweetie. Ok, so Edward went off on Emmett by saying what again?"

"Just that I deserved a man who was willing to come out and tell me how he feels, not hide from it."

"Oh, wow, go Eddie! Come on Bella, the man needed to hear it from someone, and yeah it may have been better from someone who didn't want you for himself, but I think that it was good for him to hear it anyway."

"Ang." I growled and pushed myself off the floor, to start my pacing once again. "Emmett was so drunk I swear it just went in one ear and out the other."

"Wow." I nodded to myself and then stopped in my tracks when I realized that the house was perfectly silent.

"No snoring." I gasped as I rushed to Emmett's door and threw it open in a rush to make sure he hadn't died in his own vomit. "Oh… My… Fucking… God." I hissed into my phone.

"What? Bella, what's wrong? Is he ok, do I need to call 911?" Angela rushed out.

"Naked…" I whispered as I let my gaze linger slowly over Emmett's sleeping form.

"Are you telling me that the God of all bodies is completely naked in front of you right now?" Angela hissed and I swear I could hear her car keys jingling in the background.

"Yeah… well, no… I mean his comforter is wrapped around his… fuck Ang, even his hip is perfect." I hissed as I leaned against the door frame and hungrily took in his body once more. His naked muscular frame lay across his mattress. His blankets bundled up at his feet, all except for the corner of his stark white down comforter that unfortunately fell perfectly over his manhood, concealing it from my sight. "He is just so perfect." I whispered, well aware that I was nearly whining, before my roaming eyes stopped when they met a pair of bloodshot ones. "Fuck, he's awake. I'll call you later Ang." I hung up before she could say anything and took a deep breath.

"How you feeling, Em?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Bella, I… Can I… I mean… fuck, my head is killing me." he stuttered, then he groaned before throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Do you need me to get you some more aspirin?" I asked as I continued to stare at him.

"No…" He sat up way too fast and I felt nothing but sympathy for him as his face turned slightly green. "No... I want…no, I need… fuck!" he looked around the room not meeting my eyes. "Be a fucking man." He hissed to himself before leaning against his headboard and taking a deep breath.

"Ok, well…I'm just going to go and get..." I stammered as I tried to slither out the still open door.

"Wait Bella, please. I need to talk to you."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own… but haven a lot of fun..**

**Sorry about last week, family, Thanksgiving and sickness hit all at once…**

**And I know I totally suck with replying to reviews… I'm so sorry.. I will do much better next time I promise… ;)**

**Thank you Emmy for the pics this week.**

**I even used two this time.. **

**Had to make up for missing last week and all.**

**And once again hugs and kisses to my awesome beta Sassyvampmama…. Where would I be without you**

"Umm… Talk?" I swallowed nervously and looked straight into his deep blue eyes, before my own eyes drifted down his hard chest and finally stopped at his now uncovered lap. I had to stifle my moan when I saw that his blanket had completely fallen away from him in the process of him sitting up. My eyes shot over to the window on the other side of the room, after taking in a short; oh, who the hell am I kidding- a long look at this semi-softened member, and took a stuttering breath. "Now?"

"Yes." I heard what sounded like desperation in his voice and sighed.

"Don't you think it could wait…"

"No." he practically screamed and I closed my eyes when I heard the springs of his bed moan. I took a deep breath, and with my eyes still closed, I waved my hand in the air.

"til' you put on some shorts or something?"

"Oh shit." he hissed and then cursed once again after I heard the sound of flesh and bone meeting something solid.

"You know I keep telling you to move that end table, one of these days you're gonna break a toe."

"Fuck… fuck… fuck… Ok. Hold on…" I laughed as I listened to his hopping around the room. "Ok, I'm decent now."

I opened my eyes slowly as I turned my head toward his voice and giggled once I saw Emmett standing against his dresser in the ugliest pair of pants I have ever seen. "What in the hell are you wearing?" I laughed as I pointed to a very colorful striped pair of skin-tight pants. And let me tell you, these things were so tight that they hugged his very well defined manhood. Hell, I'm pretty sure I got more of an eyeful with the striped monstrosities then I did when the comforter fell away. He looked down and his face flushed.

"Shit, I thought I threw these things out." he said under his breath as he looked around the room in a panic for anything else he could wear.

"Please tell me they were a gag gift." I had tears streaming down my face as I gasped for breath from laughing so hard.

"Alice bought them for me during her last season in Malan." He explained this to me with his hands on his hips, trying with all his might to keep a straight face.

"Your sister actually paid money for those?" I was in awe as I pointed at the offending pair of pants, which still couldn't take away from the Adonis-like perfection of his sculpted stomach and chest. The man, even in the ugliest pair of pants in the world, was still a God.

"A lot from what I was told." He huffed before looking down at the offending pair of pants and gave a loud laugh. "They are pretty ugly, aren't they?" he shrugged his shoulders before he turned around and pick up something else. "Turn around while I put something decent on." He twirled his finger in a circle and I smiled as I agreed to his demand. "Ok, its safe turn around Bell's." I shook my head as he grinned and motioned over his tight blood-red Calvin Kline's.

"How many times have I told you," I waved my hand up and down in the air, "_that_ is not decent." He shrugged and I watched as a satisfied smile pulled at the edges of his lips.

"The important parts are covered. Can we talk now?" He motioned toward the bed and I swallowed once more before I nodded and walked around to the opposite side his naked ass had just been. I sat myself gingerly on the mattress, pulling a pillow into my lap and resting my back against the deep cherry wood headboard.

"Ok… what's up, Em?" I asked quietly and turned my body towards his. I watched as he flopped down onto his side of the bed, and copied my position. He took a couple deep breaths and I was shocked to see a ting of pick fill his cheeks. "Are you…" I placed my hand against his cheek to feel the warmth. "Are you blushing Mr. McCarty?" I took a sharp intake of breath in surprise as his hand came up to cover mine.

"Maybe," he sighed. He leaned into my touch for a moment before pulling our hands from his cheek and resting them on his bare leg. I tried to gently pull my hand from his but he shook his head and entwined our fingers instead.

"Why?" I whispered as I stared down at our hands, his thumb making slow circles on my wrist.

"I…" he tugged on our hands causing me to look up into his eyes. "I…" I raised an eyebrow to him and offered a weary yet hopefully encouraging smile.

"Emmett, this is me you're talking to, you've never have a problem telling me how it is before. What's going on?"

"Fuckwar…" he closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, then reopened them to look back into mine. "I mean… Edward." I was startled when his bright and happy eyes went dark and his lips pulled tight into a straight line after literally growling out his name.

"Edward…?" I shook my head and sighed as I patted his knee with my free hand, and looked back down to our entwined hands. "Is this about what he said to you last night?"

I glanced up to see him cringe at that and felt my stomach clench. "I'm… I'm sorry he said all those things to you, he has this stupid idea that..." I shook my head and sighed. "He's wrong." Emmett placed a finger over my lips to silence me and smiled weakly once I raised my eyes to his.

"He was right Bell's." He shook his head and ran his fingers though his hair before throwing his head back and slammed it a couple times against the wall above the headboard.

"He… was…right?" I asked, fighting with myself to just sit back and not stop him from hurting himself.

I was startled and even squeaked like a little girl when he shoved himself off the bed with a loud '_fuck'_ and started to pace the room, tugging on his brown curls.

"He was right; you do deserve a one-woman man." He paused in his pacing long enough to look at me and sigh, before he continued his fast paced murder of his carpet. "You deserve someone who sees only you in a room full of half-naked woman." He shook his head as he walked over to my side of the bed, knelt next to me, and grasped both of my hands in his.

"You deserve someone who is willing to skate out of the biggest party of the year to go and watch the new tear-jerker at the theater."

"I hate tear-jerkers, you know that Em." His face lit up and he nodded.

"Does Edward?" I shook my head and his smile got even bigger. "You deserve so much Bella, so much more then I…" he stopped himself and looked deep into my eyes before he brought my hand up to his lips and placed a light kiss across the knuckles.

"I don't know Edward, and I'm really not sure I'm willing to take the time to get to know him, but I do know you. I know that you would prefer to snuggle up on the couch and geek-out over every single _Star Trek_ movie ever made then watch the newest blockbuster. I also know all about your obsession with movies that were adapted from those geeky comic books you have hidden in the back of your closet." I kicked at his thigh and shushed him as I glared menacingly at him before giggling. He took a deep breath and placed another kiss on my hand.

"What I don't know is if you two have already moved from the friendly-dating stage to the boyfriend/girlfriend-labeling stage yet." He stopped and took a deep breath before he bit the inside of his cheek, something that I learned early in our living arrangement meant he was about to move into uncomfortable territory for him.

"No." I whispered and squeezed his hand lightly.

"No?" he raised his eyebrows and looked into my eyes, searching for what I swear were all of answers hidden in my soul.

"No, he's not my boyfriend." I explained in a strained voice. "He… he asked me to think about the possibility though."

"Have you?" His eyes begged me for an answer, but I didn't completely understand what question he was asking.

"Somewhat, I guess. It really all…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of my own. Could I really tell him that it all depended on him, on what he wanted from me?

"What if…" he took another deep breath and squeezed my hand. This caused my eyes to open and I could only look into his bright begging blues. "What if I asked the same?" I gasped as my shaking hands tightened around his.

"What? I don't… I don't understand." I stammered and shook my head as I tried hard to control my shaking hands. Emmett stood up higher on his knees and pulled my body into his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, rested his head on my shoulder, and cradled me in his arms.

"What about me?" he whispered into my neck and I shivered as his hot breath caressed my sensitive skin. "I've… fuck Bella, how have you not noticed it?" I felt his arms tighten around me and his head shake.

"N… Noticed what?" I stammered as I dug the pads of my fingers into his shoulder blades. He looked up, his nose brushed against my chin before he smiled and winked.

"Before you give him an answer, would you be willing to go out with someone else to make sure he is your right choice?"

"Maybe?" My answer came out sounding more like a question, I was so confused. I really thought he was going to tell me to dump Edwards's skinny, yet fine ass and run away to some deserted island with him, when instead he was only trying to help me decide if Edward was right for me or not. Guess that was what I got when I let my imagination run away with me; fucking Ang and her romantic movie-inspired ideas.

"Bella, would you go out with me?" His eyes bore into mine as he chewed on the inside of his cheek once more. I sighed and shook my head in resignation.

"I didn't know you hated him so much." I brought my hand up to cup his cheek and pressed a disappointed kiss to his forehead. "You don't have to pretend with me Em. Just tell me you don't like him and I won't have him around you." His jaw dropped and he stared at me like I was the stupidest person in the world.

"You think…" he stammered before sitting back on his heels and shaking his head in amusement. "Wow, Bell's for someone so smart you really are dense." My eyes got wide and I bit back my retort, but only because his fingers once again covered my lips.

"I don't want to go out with you to keep Fuckwa… I mean, Edward away from me. I want to go out with you because I honestly like you. And I really can't believe you couldn't see it. I mean come on Bells, how many times can a man walk around you half naked before you notice him?" he huffed indignantly as he ran his thumb back and forth over my lower lip slowly.

"Wait…what?" I was so confused and the sensation of his thumb on my lip was so not helping my thought process. "I thought the whole naked bathroom thing was…" he was shaking his head with a small wary smile on his lips.

"The first couple times; yeah, I will admit it was to hide, but after the whole breakfast thing." I rolled my eyes as I remember that frightful morning where the latest sobbing girl just wouldn't move off the couch. She just knew that he would be back for her. It had to have been the single most uncomfortable breakfast of my life, I'll tell you. "Bella, I haven't brought anyone home since then." I shook my head in denial as tears stung my eyes.

"But all those times… You like to me about _that_? Why?"

"I didn't know how to tell you, I knew I wasn't good enough for you, but I wanted…" He stopped talking and shook his head. "No, not past tense. I want you Bella; you are so caring and understanding, and you're fun to be around, and _so_ fucking sexy. Would you please go out on a date with me before you decide on Edward? Give me a chance to prove to you that I'm really not the thick-headed ass that I've been acting like for the last six months?" I looked into his eyes as I felt a tear slip from my eye and nodded my head once.

"Yes." I whispered as he pulled me into his arms and into a tight embrace.

"Tonight?" he whispered hopefully and I felt his lips touch the top of my head when I nodded once again.

~CK~CK~CK~CK~CK~

I stopped digging through my dresser and listened to the faint ranting's of my best friend from my phone that I had tossed onto my bed about ten minutes ago. "Wow, she's still going." I chuckled and shook my head as I pulled out my new black and white stripped sleep shirt and matching boy shorts. I skipped over to my bed- yeah, I fucking skipped- I'm happy sue me, and picked up my discarded phone with a sigh.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I swear to God, if you tossed this fucking phone on the bed and are ignoring me I'm so going to kick your skinny white ass." I chuckled as she vented.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" I laughed as I shimmied out of my skin tight jeans and white thong to replace them with a pair of black and white striped boy shorts. "Ok, so where was I before you started your 'I was right, suck it Bella' rant?" I heard her huff and laughed even harder.

"Come on, let me live in the moment for a while, I'm excited you know. I'm living vicariously through you, remember?"

"Yeah, and all the while you forgot that I only have a short time before he gets back with the movie." I reminded her as I pulled my deep purple sweater over my head, somehow never removing the phone from my ear.

"Fuck, you're right, sorry. Ok continue; you guys were cuddling in the carriage after a romantic dinner… Oh my God Bella, did he kiss you on a horse drawn carriage ride? Please tell me that he did, that's so fucking roman…" her words were cut off by the call waiting tone on my phone. I furrowed my brow as I pulled the phone from my ear to see the caller ID.

"Oh fuck," I hissed as Edwards name flashed before me. "Ang, its Edward, what do I say?"

"Fuck," she spat and I swear I could hear her flapping her hands in the air. "Mmmmm… Fuck Bells, I have no clue."

"Wow Ang, you're so fucking helpful! I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hit the end button and took a deep breath before pushing the button to connect to Edwards call.

"Hey Edward." My voice was low and even I could tell that I had tried just a little too hard to sound happy.

"Hey Bella, so how was your day?" he asked, his voice deep but weirdly calm.

"Fine?" I asked more than answered him.

"And how was your carriage ride around the park?" his voice had a tinge of hostility to it.

"How…" I stammered as I looked around my room, hoping to find the answer, or at least my head.

"I was out with a few friends tonight and was surprised to see you and your roommate walking around the park hand and hand. And then, add to my surprise, when not more than ten minutes later the same two people passed by, snuggled together, in a horse drawn carriage staring into each other's eyes before engaging in a very passionate kiss. Laura's words- not mine, mind you." I gasped as I closed my eyes and brought my fingers up to my still tingling lips.

"Edward, I'm sorr…"

"Bella, stop." He took a deep breath as I slumped onto my bed. "I knew that this could have been the outcome of your choice, I just didn't think the boy would have gotten his head out of his ass so soon. I thought I would have more time to prove to you I was the best choice for you." He sighed and I shook my head, not quite sure if the feelings I was experiencing were anger or anxiety. "I understand Bella; just remember that if it doesn't work out, you do have other possibilities."

"I'll remember Edward." I whispered and tossed my phone onto the bed after a quite 'See you later Bella' from Edwards end. I briefly stared over to where my phone had bounced off my bed and fallen to the floor before I resolutely shook my head and wiped the stray tears from my cheeks.

"What the hell am I sad about?" I asked my reflection in the mirror from across the room. "Edward knew what he was walking into the whole time. It has always been Emmett." I nodded once before I quickly jumped off my bed and looked over my outfit choice. Hair down and messed up just right? Check. Short shirt, tight and showing off just the right amount of stomach? Check. Matching boy shorts, which I exchanged from the briefs that were meant to go with the outfit, but in my eyes looked so much better, and showed off the perfect amount of cheeks? Check.

"Honey I'm home and I brought presents." Emmett's voice bellowed throughout the apartment. I looked myself over once more before opening my door slowly and taking a deep breath.

"Did you find _Green Lantern_?" I asked as I walked into the living room. His back was to me and I felt my short bout of confidence dwindle as he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah, I…. Holy mother of God." He hissed before he turned around abruptly and dropped the DVD's to the floor. I chuckled as his eyes racked my body at least three times, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish the whole time.

"Emmett, you have seen me in my nightclothes many, many times before this." I rolled my eyes, hoping to God I was playing this off right, and turned around to walk into the kitchen, my stomach clenching and my hands shaking as I took a couple deep breaths to hold myself together. "Beer and popcorn sound good?" I forced out as I bent over and reached for the beers that I had strategically moved to the back of the fridge before I changed.

"Fuck me." I heard him whisper behind me and I smiled as I slightly shook my ass from side to side. '_Even the English geek can be sexy Mr. McCarty_,' my inner dialog sang over and over again.

"Was that a yes?" I asked with my head still in the fridge.

"Yes." His voice was slightly higher and I chuckled as I stood up with a bottle of Oktoberfest in each hand. I offered them both to him and ran my fingers lightly over his during the exchange feeling even more sure of myself as his breathing hitched. "We're almost out of Sam Adams, we'll need to pick some more up tomorrow." I said as I turned to the cupboard and opened the door to 'look' for the box of popcorn; which I had moved to the top shelf at the same time I moved the beer. I stretched up on my tiptoes and pretended to try and reach I couldn't quite grab without help. I could feel my shirt hitch up higher on my back, which in turn revealed not only all of my underwear, but a hopefully tantalizing sliver of skin as well, just like I planned.

"Shit." I heard at the same time as the sound of broken glass filled the room. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, hopefully seductively, as I watched Emmett looking between my ass and the shattered glass and spilt beer at his feet.

"I'm not cleaning that up," I sang out as I pointed to the floor and went back to reach for the box of popcorn. "Em, could you help me out here?" I asked over my shoulder as he continued to stare at my ass. "Em?" I said once more a little louder and giggled when he visibly shook his head.

"You're killin' me here Bell's." His voice was husky in my ear and I sighed as I felt his hard body lean against mine and his hot breath caress my cheek. I took a sharp breath as his fingers lightly moved over my hips pulling my shirt up higher still before moving back down to my hips I felt him breathe in and then her lifted me off my feet to give me the added inches I needed to reach to box.

"Thanks." I whispered as he set me back on my feet. He refused to release my hips and instead pulled e back flush with his chest, gently pushed my hair to the side, and started to leave wet open mouth kisses up and down my neck.

"I've had to fight to keep my hands off you all night, and then I come home to this. I don't know if I can keep stopping myself" I felt his teeth lightly nibble on my earlobe and had to squeeze my thighs together to help relieve some of the tingling between them.

"What if I don't want you to?" I asked as I dropped the box of popcorn on the counter before I turned around and entwined my fingers into his hair.

"You're not just a fuck Bella." He sighed, picked me up and carried me out of the kitchen before placing me onto the couch. "I want to do this the right way for once." he sighed as he flopped down next to me and ran his fingers though his hair in frustration. "You deserve…"

"Will you stop telling me what I deserve?" I yelled at him as I slammed my hands down on the cushion between us in frustration. "I know I'm not just one of your fucks, Emmett, you have told me that over and over and over again during dinner. Please, just stop it." I huffed. I looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled before I ran my hand down his arm and entwined his fingers with mine. "I'm not saying we're going to just jump right into having sex, but there's nothing wrong with a little touching now, is there?" I was surprised at how husky my voice had become and how those few little words had caused his bright blue eyes to darken to a deep sapphire.

"You are so fucking sexy." He growled out as he leaned toward me and captured my bottom lip between his. His fingers pulled from mine and one hand, now free, moved quickly to the back of my neck, his fingers threaded into my hair as the other ran soft circles over my naked thigh. Minutes later we were both gasping for air, both my hands clenched around his shirt, holding him close. "You're missing Ryan and his yummy abs." he whispered into my ear before he placed more wet open-mouthed kisses down my neck.

"Ungh… I would rather look at yours." I sighed as I ran my hand under his shirt and traced the lines of each abdominal. "Why the hell are you still wearing a shirt anyway, you never do." I complained as I pushed his shirt up and ran my nails over his nipples before I placed a light kiss over his heart.

"Oh… God," he hissed before he ripped his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the room. I squealed as I was lifted up into his arms and carried into his room.

"Didn't we already have a talk about this caveman shit?" I giggled as he tossed me into the middle of his bed and crawled on top of me.

"You like it." he growled out, right as his hips met with mine, causing a wanton moan to leave my lips and my own hips to buck up into his.

"That's…" I gasped as his hips thrust into me once more and his lips captured mine in a searing kiss. "besides the point." I said between ragged breaths once his lips left mine. I felt his smirk as his lips left a trail of kisses up and down my neck. His hands roamed over my body and left no uncovered bit of skin untouched.

"You're so soft." he whispered into my ear. His hand slipped under my shirt, finally bringing flesh against flesh as his large warm hand completely cupped one breast, while his other lightly rolled my other nipple.

"More…" I moaned as I shifted my hips to the right ever-so-slightly so that his hard jean-covered cock hit my clit perfectly. "Yes." I hissed as I ran my hands down his back, grabbed onto his ass and pulled him closer to me, effectively pushing him harder into my core.

"God baby, I'm not going to last long like this." He groaned as he continued to rotate his hips over and over, which caused the most delectable tightening in my stomach. "I want to watch you come first, please baby." he whispered into my ear before he took my earlobe between his teeth.

"So close." I closed my eyes and threw my head back as my legs started to shake with my increased arousal.

"No baby, open your eyes, I need to see you." I gasped as he thrust against me harder and both of his hands pinched my nipples. "Open them Bella." His husky voice caused the ache to increase, my abs and thighs tightened; my body felt like it was preparing for an explosion of epic proportions. I obeyed and opened my eyes to see his staring at me dark and full of lust. "Come for me Bella," he whispered before speeding up his thrusts and my whole body stiffened as I fell over the edge screaming his name.

~CK~CK~CK~CK~CK~

Warmth; I was incased in warmth. I opened my eyes and slowly took in the light tan walls covered in half naked woman and cars. It took a grand total of three seconds for everything about last night to replay in my mind. Hands everywhere, lips and teeth pulling at heated flesh, screaming his name as I shook in his arms, watching his eyes widen and body shake as he met his own completion.

Everything about it was completely perfect.

I sighed as his he moved slightly in his sleep, which allowed our entangled limbs to separate enough so that I could slip out of bed. I was half way to the door before I looked over my shoulder and smiled as I watched his hand reach for me. His eyes flew open and he sat up, looking worried as he stared at the empty side of the bed I had just vacated.

"Em?" I called from the door and watched as his worried expression softened before meeting my eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled as his eyes raked over my tussled appearance.

"Well, I was thinking about jumping into the shower and then making my boyfriend breakfast." I teased as I turned toward the door and blew a kiss over my shoulder.

"Hey, wait. Do the breakfast thing first; I need to run to the store really fast." I raised my eye brow and turned back around to see he was already out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans.

"We just went shopping, what could you possible need at the store?" I asked as I followed his fingers deftly buttoning his fly.

"A see-though shower curtain."

I laughed as he wagged his eyebrows, stalked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

…..THE END…


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nutten.. Not even this epi... **_

_**My Beta, the great, amazing, wonderful Sassyvampmama took over to bring you all a little Emmett point of view…**_

_**Enjoy and make sure to check out her stories on Eric and Sookie... can you say Yummy Viking loven…**_

_~CK~CK~CK~CK~_

_I knew, from the moment she opened her door when I responded to her 'Roommate Wanted' ad in the school paper, that Isabella Swan would irrevocably alter my world. I was right. _

_My first thought was something along the lines of 'Hell to the yes! She's smokin! I will so hit that soon!', but then, as I got to know her I realized that there was more to her than an incredibly hot body. Her mind was amazing, and her sense of humor was unbelievable. As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months we became very close friends, and I began to find myself spending more and more time at home, hoping to do nothing more than spend time with her. _

_My weekly sexcapades started to slowly taper off, mostly because I was starting to realize that I didn't want nameless, faceless sex anymore; I wanted Bella. I wanted to love her, to make love to her, and to hold her. I wanted it to be my arms that she slept in each and every night, and I wanted it to be her face I saw each morning when I opened my eyes. _

_But there was a problem; she didn't see me like that. To her, I was nothing more than the womanizing jock on campus, the party animal that brought another chick home after every party or night out. So, even though I had stopped bringing them home, I still pretended so she would never know just how pathetic I really was. _

_Everything changed for me on Halloween. That was the night she met Fuckward, err, I mean Edward. That douchebag walked into my home like he belonged there and tried to snatch my girl right out from under me. Like he and his Julliard-attending, piano-playing prissy ass could ever compete with the wonder that is me. The minute they walked out the door together, I knew I had to act fast or I would lose her for good. I was done being a pussy, so I called up my frat buddy and had him put me on the invite list, then I hurried to get my ass into a costume. _

_I thought that the whole 'Adam in the garden' look was working for me, and from the appreciative looks I was getting from all of the women attending tonight, they all thought so too. I walked my ass into that party like I owned the place, only to be stopped in my tracks by the scene in front of me. _

_She was sitting on his freakin' lap and he had his hands, not to mention his lips, all over her. I started to walk towards them but was stopped by Stacy Warren in her slut-of the week costume. It took me a few minutes to get her to release me, but when I finally escaped her clutches I had to go looking for Bella once again._

_When I found them a few minutes later, the asshat had her practically saran-wrapped to him and was putting some serious moves on her. I stopped, shocked by the sensual way she was moving against his body, and wished that she would look at me just once the way she was looking at him. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were about to share what looked to be one hell of a kiss but there was simply no way I could let that happen. Before their lips could meet completely I rudely interrupted them and swept her into my own arms. I couldn't help it; I glared at that fucker like I could set him on fire. I wanted to send him a very clear message; she's mine, not yours, so back the fuck off._

_That was, until she touched my chest. _

_You know all those stupid touchy-feely things you hear in those cheesy chick flicks? Yeah well, I felt all of that and more as her fingertips ran over my pecs. It was like all of the electricity in the city was concentrated in her hands. Every caress sent lightning bolts straight to my dick. My lower leaf-covered branch was standing at attention, ready to fill her with a little electricity of its own. She was talking, saying… something I wasn't capable of listening to as long as she continued to touch me. I was glad, at that moment, that breathing was an involuntary function. _

_She turned in my arms and began grinding her ass against my leaf-covered cock, but she was mouthing something to Doucheward that had him laughing. I could only assume that she was flirting with him and I wasn't having any of that. I wanted all of her attention, and as long as she was dancing with me, the least she could do is pretend that she was mine for a few minutes. I grabbed her hips and spun her around, lifting her up so that she had to look me in the eyes and told her that even though she may be his date for the party, she was my dance partner and that deserved some respect. _

_I slowly lowered her back down to the floor after I was sure she understood. What a mistake. Her almost non-existent skirt bunched up around her waist and lots of drunk fuckers were staring at her goods. So, being the gentleman I was raised to be, I pulled it down for her. I wasn't my fault that my hands weren't as gentlemanly as they should have been. No, they had other plans. They skimmed from the small of her back, down over the swell of her upper-ass and landed firmly on the ruffled panties covering her sublimely rounded cheeks. My fingers played with the silky fabric for a second before my mind caught up with their deviant behavior. I mumbled something about not having ever seen those particular panties before and she said something about how they made her outfit. I couldn't agree more, and I immediately thought about what other kinds of 'outfits' they would make as well… those panties and nothing else sounded like an awesome outfit to me._

_Before I knew it the song we were dancing to came to an end. I wanted to keep holding her but I couldn't think of a good reason to, that is, until 'Hanging by a Moment' started playing. I thought about how perfect this song was just then and tightened my arms around her. Just as she started to relax into my arms once again, the Prince of Fucktardia swooped in and took her from me with an evil smirk. There wasn't anything I could do unless I was willing to come clean to her right then and there, and a hyped-up Halloween frat party was not the way I wanted to tell Bella that I was totally, head-over-balls in love with her, so I let her go. _

_I watched them together throughout the night, swatting skanks away from me the whole time. She looked like she was having a good time and they were hardly ever alone together. Either both Angela and Ben were with them or other frat brothers were. The only thing that had me worried was the number of drinks he kept handing to her all night. Bella was a tiny girl, and I knew how hard she would be feeling all that alcohol in the morning, not him, and I'd be damned if he was staying the night to 'take care of her'. _

_Stacy was back, trying to get me to agree to go upstairs, when I saw Peter the Pecker walk over to them and say something to Fuckward, then he picked up Bella and carried her to the dance floor. He set her down and pulled her close to him to dance. As if that wasn't bad enough, Pecker had the nerve to run his nose and tongue up and down her neck. I turned back to see what Prissyboy was gonna do about it, only to see that both he and Angela were watching them and laughing. They were fucking laughing- she was being mauled and all they could do was fucking laugh. _

_Well, I wasn't laughing, not one little bit._

_I strode over to Bella, grabbed her upper arm just as he was telling her that he was going to pick her up on Monday, and pulled her away from him. I pushed her towards Angela, who had apparently chosen that moment to get involved, before turning back to deal with Peckerhead. I told him that he wasn't going to pick her up; not now, not ever. Words got a bit heated, but before they could get out of hand I wanted to get Bella out of there, and there was no way I was letting her leave with the Douche King or his merry band of douchettes. _

_I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I glared at each of those asshats, daring any of them to say anything, told Edwipe that I would take care of her since he couldn't even do it for one night, and walked out. She was telling me that she was going to yell at me in the morning about my caveman tendencies but all I cared about was that she wouldn't be with him in the morning, she would be with me._

_The next couple of weeks went by in a haze of watching my girl walk out of the house on Edwanker's arm. That shit got old real fast, but she seemed to really like him and I couldn't stop her from dating him- no matter what I tried. I tried banishing him from the house but he kept coming back. I wouldn't forward his messages to her; she got them anyways, and then got mad at me for not giving them to her. I trash talked him all the time but she didn't want to listen to me. Short of telling her that I wanted her, I tried everything. I couldn't tell her though; I was too much of a pussy. What if I told her and she laughed at me? I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle that, not to mention that I would probably lose the friendship I had with Bella as well. _

_Nope, wasn't happening._

_Then everything came to a head the weekend before Thanksgiving. The guys and I were supposed to get together for our weekly touch football game but not everybody showed so we decided to hit Sharky's for a few cold ones instead. Then Paul showed up and pretty soon we were competing over who could drink who under the table. I won, but only because Paul's old lady called and promised him all sorts of hell if he couldn't walk in their front door under his own power. After he left, Sam, Jared and I had a few more and I told them all about what was going on between Bella and Evilward. Before I knew it, they were helping through my own front door since I definitely couldn't get there on my own._

_Once inside, I was confronted by my worst nightmare, literally. There, on my couch, was Bella and the Ass. They looked like they were in the middle of a serious discussion and I worried that they might be making things official between them. Once that happened, any chance at a shot with her was gone for me. So I did what any drunk man does best; I mauled her, insulted him, some not-so-nice words were exchanged, I kicked him out and then I sulked. Feeling like a douche myself, I tried to apologize to Bella for ruining her night; I might have even cried a little, who knows. I was more than a bit drunk._

_Then, after the guys helped me to my room, Bella came in and gave me some aspirin and a bottle of Gatorade and left before I could apologize to her yet again. I laid there thinking about what the fucktard had said. He was right; I wasn't good enough for her. She did deserve more and I was finally ready to give it to her. I needed to come clean with her, tell her exactly how I felt about her, and finally make her mine. _

_I tried to get up but was stopped when my bedroom began to spin around me and I decided that I could make her mine after a little nap. I tried to get comfortable, but every-which way I moved, my clothes got in my way. I wasn't so drunk that I couldn't solve life's little problems- mostly the kind that did not require me to be standing, like the removal of my clothing. Yeah, I was ninja like that. Shit, still am._

_I laid still, trying to get the school's drum line to stop playing in my head, and squeezed my eyes tight against the pain, right before blackness mercifully took over my body._

_When I woke up, I could hear Bella talking to someone in the hallway. It sounded like she was on the phone since I could only hear one side of the conversation so I stopped moving around so I could hear what she was saying. From what I could hear, it sounded like she was telling someone about what had happened earlier between me and Edwiener and like she was trying to decide between two options. All of a sudden her voice sounded panicked as she told whoever she was on the phone with that she couldn't hear my snoring anymore. I shut my eyes as quick as I could just as she carefully edged my door open._

"Oh my fucking God, he's naked…" I heard her whisper right before she paused, listening to whoever was on the other end of the conversation, and then started to speak breathlessly once more. "Yeah… well, no… I mean his comforter is wrapped around his… fuck Ang, even his hip is perfect. He is just so perfect."

Perfect. She thought I was perfect.

That settled things in my mind, and I realized that it was a 'now or never' type of situation at that point. I opened my eyes and I remember that my breath caught in my throat at the look of undisguised longing she gave me. I watched her silently as her hungry gaze took in every inch of my naked body and I could almost feel her caressing my skin in every place that her eyes touched me. When her eyes finally made it back to my face, I watched her signature blush creep over her face and neck when she saw that I was awake.

"Fuck, he's awake. I'll call you later Ang," she said and snapped her phone shut before focusing on my face once more and asking quietly, "How you feeling, Em?"

I think I answered her but I couldn't be sure as words and thoughts were swirling through my brain faster than I could catch them, still stuck on the fact that she thought I was perfect. She was talking, asking me more questions that I must have answered, because she was turning to walk out the door. I needed to man-up and do it now before she walked away; before I lost my resolve. Nervously I blurted out, "Wait Bella, please. I need to talk to you."

I heard her quiet groan as I sat up, and she asked if we had to talk 'right now' without looking at me. I was afraid that she was going to walk out and I desperately told her that I wanted to talk to her right away. She started to balk and I thought I was going to lose my chance, until she pointed out that I was standing in front of her, quite literally, naked. I hurriedly reached into my top drawer and grabbed the first thing my hand came into contact with and tugged it on.

When she turned around, she immediately started laughing. Let me tell you, that wasn't what I was expecting at all. She asked me what I was wearing and when I looked down I saw that I had on the craptastic pant/underwear things my sister had spent a shit-ton of money on during her last stint at fashion week in Milan. Shit, this was not going the way I wanted it to. I quickly changed, throwing on a pair of my favorite Calvin Klein Boxer briefs. Again she commented about how 'not decent' they were, but I could see the way she eyed them… decent or not, she liked the way my Klein's looked on me. I waited for her to get comfortable on the other side of my bed before I joined her to start our discussion. We really did need to talk, but all I wanted to do when I saw her there was pull her into my arms, kiss her breathless and never let her go.

After a few hesitant starts and stops where she thought I was telling her that I didn't like Edward or want him around me, I finally told her that I wanted her to give me a chance before she decided on how she felt about Duke of Doucheville. I admitted that I hadn't been with anyone since I had left her to deal with Rosalie over breakfast that one time, that I was only pretending to hide from girls since then so that she didn't figure out that I was pathetic.

At first she didn't get what I was telling her. I had to actually point out that all this time I had been running around in my underwear to get her attention, and I could tell the second that things connected inside her head. I didn't waste a second, and asked her again if she would be willing to give me a chance to prove myself to her. When she agreed, I asked her if she would go on a date with me that very night and she agreed to that as well. Because I couldn't keep my hands off of her for another second, I wrapped her in my arms and gently kissed the top of her head.

That night I took her out to a nice romantic bistro for dinner and then for a carriage ride in the park. It was in that carriage, while we were snuggled together under a blanket, that I worked up the nerve to kiss her for the first time as something more than her best friend and roommate. Holy shit, that kiss was like liquid napalm sliding down my spine. It burned me up and made me hard as fuck. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anyone in my life, but I kept reminding myself that she wasn't like all the other girls I had fucked and dumped. She was quite possibly 'The One' and there was no way I was fucking this up.

After the carriage ride, I dropped her off at home after we had decided that we would continue our evening date with a movie marathon. I dutifully headed to the local Redbox to get her requested movies and returned home. I yelled out for her when I opened the door and she asked if I had gotten the latest hunk-of-the-week drool-fest that she wanted. I casually glanced over my shoulder to tell her that I had indeed been triumphant in procuring it when I noticed that she was barely dressed and looked like sex on a fucking stick.

I dropped the movies and stopped talking, not physically able to string any words together to form a coherent sentence. I watched dumbly as she walked into the kitchen, her ass swaying back and forth like a hypnotist's watch. It wasn't until she turned the corner and I could no longer see her that I was able to breathe again, but the only thought running through my head went something like, 'me want hiney…', and I obediently followed my dick into the kitchen, only to be stopped dead in my tracks once more.

Her heart-shaped ass was hitched up in the air, wiggling as she moved things around in the fridge to reach the beer that I could have sworn was right up front on the top shelf last night. I was getting dizzy from the loss of blood flow to any part of my body other than my cock and groaned. "Fuck me," I half prayed-half pleaded under my breath. I was still dazed when she turned around and handed me two longnecks and went to reach for the popcorn we kept in the cupboard next to the sink.

My breath caught once more as I watched her lean forward, rise to the tips of her toes and stretch her arms above her head to grab at the box on the top shelf. It was just outside her reach, but that wasn't what had me concerned. It was the bare skin right above the line of her panties that was now exposed that had me losing my grip on reality, along with the beers in my hand. I felt them fall out of my grasp and heard them shatter on the floor, but my eyes never moved from the patch of promise that was peeking out at me.

She looked back over her shoulder and said… something. I wasn't paying attention until I heard her say my name when she asked for my help in reaching the popcorn box. I shook my head and stepped over the beer drenched broken glass and over to her and finally allowed myself to feel her heated skin.

"You're killin' me here Bell's." I told her as I ran my hands up under her shirt, stopping just short of her ribcage, before I slid them back to her waist and lifted her up just enough to feel her ass cheeks pressed against my hard-as-fuck dick. I bit back the moan in my throat as she reached up and grabbed the popcorn, thanking me for my help. If only she knew the thoughts running through my mind; all of them were dirty and all of them involved her and this counter. I had never needed anything as bad as I had needed to taste her right then, so I hungrily ran my tongue and my mouth down her neck to her shoulder and back up again, leaving kisses along the way. "I've had to fight to keep my hands off you all night, and then I come home to this. I don't know if I can keep stopping myself" I said as I pulled her earlobe into my mouth and nibbled on it.

When she said that she didn't want me to and grabbed me by the head, I just about lost my shit then and there. I growled out that she was more than a fuck to me before I wrapped her legs around my waist and walked us to the couch. I put her down, scared that I was going to fuck her on the spot if she didn't stop me and tried to tell her that she deserved so much more than a quick romp on the couch, but she stopped my rambling by yelling at me.

"Will you stop telling me what I deserve? I know I'm not just one of your fucks, Emmett, you have told me that over and over and over again during dinner. Please, just stop it." she yelled, but then her eyes caught mine, going dark with what could only be lust and her voice got all husky, sexy, and she said the words that got me to drop my defenses. "I'm not saying we're going to just jump right into having sex, but there's nothing wrong with a little touching now, is there?"

"You are so fucking sexy." I growled as I attacked her mouth. I kissed her and touched her and never wanted to stop. I was in heaven and she was my Manna. Before things got too far for me to stop, I gave her the option to watch the movie. "You're missing Ryan and his yummy abs." I whispered into her ear, kissing my way down her neck.

"Ungh… I would rather look at yours." she said as she asked why I was still wearing my shirt.

"Oh… God," I hissed as she ran her hands up under my shirt, tweaking my nipples with her fingertips then trailing her nails down my abs. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and literally ripped it off and threw it across the room, then picked her up and carried to my room, where I tossed her giggling onto my bed.

"Didn't we already have a talk about this caveman shit?" she asked me as I crawled over her.

"You like it." I said, and thrust my hips into hers. I could feel her heat through my jeans. Oh shit, I was a goner.

"That's beside the point." she gasped between kisses. The sounds she was making made me wish there weren't as many layers between our bodies. I could only imagine how she would feel wrapped around me, my cock buried to the balls in her wet pussy. My hands roamed her skin, traveling up underneath her shirt and found her tits.

"You're so soft." I said as I cupped one of her perfect tits in my hand while I rolled her other nipple between my fingers. The moans and whimpers she was making were almost enough to make me come right there, but add to that the sensation of my jean-covered cock grinding between her legs, and I was already on the edge of messing up my pants like a horny 15 year old.

She ran her hands up and down my naked back then grabbed my ass and pulled me harder into her warmth. "God baby, I'm not going to last long like this." I groaned, "I want to watch you come first, please baby."

"So close," she mumbled into my neck, her eyes squeezed shut. I couldn't have that; I needed to see her eyes when she came. I wanted to make sure that she knew it was me making her feel so good, not anyone else.

"No baby, open your eyes, I need to see you, open them Bella." I demanded as I pinched her nipples, the ones that were still regrettably covered by her shirt. I ground my cock into her harder, listening to her cries, drinking them up like water. She opened her eyes and the emotions I saw swirling in them pushed me right to the brink. I wanted her to fall first though, so with one final push and another pull of her nipples, I commanded her to come for me.

She did, and Oh My God, it was amazing.

Nothing has ever been as beautiful as she was in that moment, falling apart, because of me. She screamed my name and I was done. My balls tightened and then exploded and I came in my pants for the first time since I lost my virginity back high school. It made me wonder though, if sex was this good with Bella and we didn't actually have sex, would I live through the real thing with her? I wasn't too sure. I mean shit, I just blew my load like an AV nerd looking at a Playboy for the first time and she wasn't even naked. There was no penetration, and technically she never even touched my cock… though we would have to remedy that soon.

I sighed happily as I rolled off of her onto my back and pulled her tightly to my side. I listened as her breathing slowed and became rhythmical, which told me that she had fallen asleep. I ran my hand over her back and up into her hair before I placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, where I whispered 3 little words into her hair, not brave enough to say them to her for real yet.

I took a minute to remove my jeans and went to the bathroom to clean up the now sticky mess in my underwear. I walked back into my room and, as stealthily as I could, I climbed back into bed and pulled my comforter up over us. I gathered her back into my arms and closed my eyes, relaxing into her and falling to sleep, very content for the first time in months.

I came awake slowly, remembering the night before, when I realized that something was wrong; Bella wasn't in my arms. I reached out my hand so I could touch her, and even thought the sheets were still warm, she was no longer in my bed. In my panic, I opened my eyes and sat up, trying to work out why she had left me. Did she regret what had happened? Before full-fledged panic could really set in, she called my name from the door to my room. My eyes snapped to her, drinking in the site of her disheveled appearance, noting the smug look of satiation and satisfaction I found in her smile. I asked her where she thought she was going and she told me that she was going to take a shower and then make her boyfriend breakfast and threw a flirty kiss over her shoulder at me.

Huh? I thought she said that her and Edwhiner weren't that serious… Oh, I think she means me. She just called me her boyfriend.

And boyfriends have shower privileges, don't they?

"Hey, wait. Do the breakfast thing first; I need to run to the store really fast." I said as I jumped out of bed and grabbed a fresh pair of jeans, pulling them on and buttoning them up as fast as I could. She asked what I could possibly need from the store since we had already been to the store earlier that week. I smirked at her, walked over to her and pulled my laughing girlfriend into my arms and answered her question. "A see-though shower curtain."

8 months later…

"Hurry up Em. We're going to miss it if you don't get your ass in gear right now!" Bella hollered from the living room.

It was just after 2:30 in the morning and my girlfriend was frantically yelling because her best friend Angela's husband had called to say that they had just gotten to the hospital. Angela found out she was pregnant within days of us starting our relationship, and apparently it was very important that Bella and I were there for their son's birth. And since Angela was one of the only people who supported us getting together during the first few months, I was inclined to agree.

The first few months everyone and everything seemed determined to break us up. No one thought that we would last or even that we should be together in the first place. Stacy Warren and her Skanelettes decided almost immediately that it was their duty to women everywhere to liberate me from the bonds of commitment. Even Assward tried to talk some 'sense' into Bella at one point. I wonder if he can feel his balls yet again or not. My girl worked him over good when he told her that she was stupid to think that I could ever be faithful to her. I was so proud… and faithful. I didn't need to get my balls jacked up to learn that particular lesson. I may be a jock, but I am not a moron.

Needless to say, having Ben and Angela in our corner was the one thing that kept my girl sane during that time. (That, and the fact that I am indeed pretty damn awesome.) And so because of that if they needed us we would be there.

We pulled up to the hospital twelve minutes later, and before I could even finish parking Bella had her door thrown open and was halfway out of the car.

"Geez Bells, I'm sure Eric can wait a few more minutes for his Auntie Bella to get there before he rips his way out of Angela's hoo-ha." That comment was met by an eye roll and a snort, kinda like I thought it might be.

"Em, don't make me hurt you, because we both know I will. Just hurry up already." she threw out over her shoulder as we walked in through the ER doors. I followed behind her like the obedient man that I was. Hey, I'll admit that she had me trained; I did tricks for her and she gave me plenty of treats, if you know what I'm saying.

I walked up behind her as the duty nurse was giving her directions to Ang's room. "Ok, got it. Thank you," she told the nurse as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall towards Labor and Delivery. As we neared the end of the hallway I could hear Angela screaming. 'Oh God, its true then,' I thought. After seeing this Bella will be ready to bar me permanently from her and I'll never get to visit the land of pussy ever again. My friend, Tyler, had warned me that his girl watched her sister give birth and then didn't let him touch her for two whole months- Two Months! I think my balls would pack up and move to Panama Beach if she puts me on a sex embargo for even two days.

"Oh my God Emmett, can you hear her?" she whispered to me, a look of horror already plastered on her face.

"You know, you don't have to do this Bella. You can always tell her that it's just too much. Everyone knows about your issues with blood, and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to faint while she's giving birth."

"No, I promised her I'd at least try, so I've got to be in there. She's the closest thing I have to a sister and she'd do it for me." she said with a look that clearly showed her mix of fear and apprehension.

"Alright, then I'll just duck in and say hello and then go wait in the waiting room." Which is exactly what I had planned on doing, unfortunately Angela and Ben had other ideas.

"Oh good, you guys are here." Ben said with obvious relief. "Ang and I wanted to ask you guys an important question before Eric is born. Would you guys be willing to be his Godparents?"

Me? They wanted me to be kinda-sorta responsible for their son's life? Were they insane? I was hardly responsible enough to keep a pet rock alive, let alone a living breathing kid. "Uhhh…" was my intelligent response, while Bella let out and excited gasp.

"Of course, we'd be delighted!" she squealed.

My comment was a bit more tempered. "Shouldn't someone in your family get that honor? Ben, what about your brother? I don't want to step on any toes here."

"We thought about it, but the truth is, we think you guys would be better suited to care for him if anything were to happen to us. Edwards is… well, he's Edward. He's not very fond of kids, nor is he in a place in his life where he would be able to care for a child should anything happen to us. You guys are practically married, and at some point you'll be going through this yourselves. We think that you guys are the perfect option for Eric's Godparents." Ben said.

I think he would've kept going except Angela turned into the Exorcist's cousin at that point. Honestly, I was only waiting around to see her head start spinning. A nurse walked in, and told her that she was going to check her progress and I took that as my cue to leave the room, possibly even the hospital. Just as I was about to exit, Ang grabbed my arm in some kind of Sumo-esque hand lock. Seriously, she cut the circulation to my hand off, her grip was so tight. "No, don't leave; I want you to be here when he's born. I want you to see him before anyone else does if you're going to be his Godfather." And with that my mind immediately wandered to the land of mob weddings and Marlon Brando granting favors at his daughter's wedding… Shit, I was going to be someone's Godfather.

I watched in horror as the nurse lifted the bottom of the blanket covering Angela's legs and stuck her hand in there. From the looks on both hers and Angela's faces, I guessed she was trying to find Ang's tonsils with her fingers.

"Oh good, you're fully dilated and completely effaced and I can feel the little guys head. Your water hasn't broken yet, but I'm going to go ahead and call the doctor now and he'll rupture it when he's ready to start the delivery if it hasn't happened by then. I'd estimate that you should be holding your son here pretty soon. Get ready folks, this is going to be one heck of an hour or so." Then she turned and looked at Bella and I and said, "If you're not planning on staying for the delivery, you should take this chance to head to the waiting room, otherwise I'll need you to step to the side and plan to stay out of the doctor's way."

"They're staying in here, they're his Godparents." Ang and Ben both said at the same time. All I could do was grimace and nod my head in agreement. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

Anyone who says that birth is a beautiful thing has never been an uninvolved party standing awkwardly in the corner of a delivery room. From where I stood, it was hella-scary. The sounds coming from Angela's throat were straight from any horror movie and the sounds coming from other places were… simply indescribable. There was this funky tang in the air and the doctor and nurses were handing utensils and instruments back and forth, and any of them that went anywhere near the blanket that barely covered Angela's lower half came back bloody. I was feeling lightheaded, and truthfully, the only thing that kept me standing there was the look of pure joy plastered on my girl's face. Ben's face alternated between looks of joy and pain, both as intense as Angela's as she did her best to push as hard as she could when the doctor told her to.

After a shorter time than I thought possible and longer than I thought it should have taken, a baby's cries could be heard. I watched in wonder as the doctor held up this purplish-pink thing that was covered in blood and this whitish-grey gunk. To my amazement, the thing moved, and all of a sudden it took on a baby-like shape. I could see feet and hands, and lots and lots of hair underneath all that goop. We all held our breath as Ben cut the cord and they laid him out on Angela's chest. I glanced up to her face and was dumbstruck by the look of pure love as she looked down at her newborn son.

In a moment straight out of any number of cheesy romance novels, her face transformed into Bella's and I saw her looking down at our child with that same look. My heart stuttered in my chest and my breath hitched. I wanted that. I wanted to see Bella carry my children in her belly, I wanted to hold her hand while she squeezed the ever-loving shit out it mine as she struggled to give birth to our babies. I wanted to know that half of me and half of her created a new life. I wanted her.

And I didn't want to wait another second to start pushing our lives towards that goal.

"Marry Me," I blurted out as I turned to face Bella.

"What? Em?" she asked as the room fell silent, the only sound the heart monitor that Ang was still hooked up to.

"Marry me Bella, please? I want this for us one day, I want to have babies with you and be this happy with you. I want us to have a family, but I want you to be my wife first. Please Bella, will you marry me?" I asked her.

"Em, are you sure that this is the right time…" she started to ask but Angela cut her off abruptly.

"This is the perfect time Bella. Now hurry up and answer the man, I have a baby to get to know." Angela said sternly.

"Yes Em, God yes!" she said as she threw her arms around me and kissed me for all she was worth. I held on to her, knowing that for once my life was definitely on the right track. It took a second for the noise in the background to register, but when it did I realized that the cacophony of the labor and delivery room would forever hold a special place in my heart.

After about a half an hour of cooing at baby Eric, I had settled into a rocking chair with the sleeping bundle in my arms. Angela was resting while Bella gently rubbed her lower back and Ben had gone out to get whatever family had arrived and was waiting out in the waiting room to meet Eric. When he walked back into the room he was accompanied by none other than Edwina himself and a tall leggy strawberry blond with tits that looked more than a little fake. I mean really, they didn't even jiggle a little when she walked, and with jugs that big they should be doing the Macarena every time she took a step.

"Hey guys, look who I found outside." Ben said cheerfully as he dragged Edweirdo towards his son. I almost wanted to ask Eddie-boy if he'd had all of his shots, but I decided in the interest of happy family togetherness that I'd refrain. Besides, I'd already won. I had the girl he wanted and she just agreed to be mine forever. I could afford to show him some charity, so I smiled at him without saying a word.

Tits on stilts walked over to me and put her hand on my arm. "Well hello there, don't you just look all kinds of adorable," she cooed in a vomit-inducing mixture of sugar and shit, "and the baby's pretty cute too."

"Back off Bimbo Barbie, that's my fiancée you're pawing at, and I don't like skankalicious whores with fake tits touching my property. You might lose that hand if you don't move it right now." Bella growled. I hadn't even seen her come up beside me, but I was more than slightly turned on by the possessive way she said fiancée to worry about where she'd come from. "Edward, you better call off your dog, she's peeing on the wrong tree."

I glanced over at Edwaldo's face, only to see him gaping like a fish out of water. "Fiancée? You're engaged? To him? But Bella…" he whined.

"Don't you 'but Bella' me, buddy. We've already had this discussion. You've made it clear that you don't think that I should be with him, and I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't give a flying fuck what you thought." Bella said through clenched teeth. "So yes, we're engaged, and I couldn't be happier. Now you can either stand there acting like a total ass, or you can hold your new nephew and act like an adult. I know that might be a stretch for you, but maybe your pimped out Hooker Barbie could help you get started on that." she spat out at him.

If it weren't for the sleeping baby in my arms, I so totally would've jumped up and fist-pumped for Bella. My girl has always been more than a little snarky, but over the past 8 months of being with me some of my kick-ass attitude seems to have rubbed off on her. I'd be willing to bet that she could take on an MMA fighter in their own octagon and come out the victor. Of course it helps that my girl doesn't play by the rules either, just ask old Edsack about his missing balls and newly acquired soprano voice if you don't believe me.

"Come on Edward, I don't have to deal with some bitch calling me names. I wanna go back to bed now." Tits McGee whined as she childishly stomped her foot.

"Tanya," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, "I told you that this is my brother's first child and I needed to be here for him. I have to stay."

"Actually, you don't." Angela interjected. "His Godparents are already here and I'd rather you got your date du jour out of my hospital room. I've had a really happy though tiring day and I don't want it overshadowed with the essence of a petulant whore. Take her back to her corner please and we'll see you later this afternoon." she said in dismissal.

Yup, my life was getting brighter by the minute, and it would only get better. I closed my eyes, gripped the bundle in my arms a little bit tighter and began to rock gently, all the while thinking about my girl.

Isabella Marie McCarty… Bella McCarty… Mrs. McCarty

Mr. and Mrs. McCarty

I loved the sound of that.

I was getting married.

To Bella.

I could only smile. She was mine.

Until death do us Part…


End file.
